What the Heart knows
by PrEcious Jade22
Summary: COMPLETE! What! Hades? Fourth soul? New love? Kagome's on a whole new adventure, this time much, much more personal. KK I-YYH
1. Default Chapter

What the Heart Knows  
By JD

"There is a law in life. If one door closes, another one opens."

Disclaimer: In no way is Inuyasha mine. This is purely for fun and no profit is made from it.

AN:

Okay I'm new at this and this is my first fanfic. I've written a few chapters on this story and finally decided to post it. Flames are more than welcome and tell me if I should continue this or not. I cause always try again if it doesn't work out.

Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue

Kagome looked at the scene sadly. Vaguely she could hear Sango and Miroku approach her but her attention was solely focused on the image in front of her. The image that she wished she had never seen. The image that she knew would haunt her in her dreams. The image that would forever be carved in her mind. The image that shattered her heart into pieces.

She turned away quietly, not able to stand looking at it any longer. Her attention now focused on Sango and Miroku who were linked hand in hand walking toward her. Kagome felt her heart ache at the sight of the couple. How she wished that she could have had an ending like theirs. She attempted at a smile but knew that they could see right through it.

"Kagome, how are you?" she heard Miroku ask her.

She didn't answer at first for too many feelings were coursing through her at the moment. Pain. Heart ache. Sadness. Longing. She didn't think she could describe the endless feelings she had even if she wanted to and she knew she would never be able to.

Miroku took the silence as an answer, not wanting to push her.

"We will always be here for you, you know that right?" Sango said, her heart going out to the miko, who had become a loving sister to her.

Kagome nodded. She turned to look at Shippo on Miroku's shoulder and opened her arms to him. He eagerly jumped into them, cuddling up to his mother's warm arms. She smiled at that, a small smile but a smile all the same.

"Tell Inuyasha and Kikyou to meet me at the well at dawn, I'll be waiting." Kagome whispered so softly that even Shippo had trouble hearing.

With that said she walked away, her back turned from the scene. She didn't look back and was relieved when she didn't falter.

Sango looked on sadly as her sister figure walked away. Miroku pulled her into his arms and held her tight.

"Do you think she'll be okay Miroku?"

"Kagome's a strong girl. She will get through this."

Miroku's words felt bare even to his own ears. He could only hope that Kagome could get through this. Loving someone one was hard enough, but finding out that the other person loved another was a whole different thing.

"We can only hope." Miroku continued.

Sango nodded against his chest. She too knew that Miroku was not sure.

"I don't understand why Kagome, of all people, had to go through this. She is pure and selfless. If anybody deserved love on this earth, she does."

Miroku sighed, not sure how to answer.

"Fate works in strange ways. We will never know why a person like Kagome had to go through the things she did and why other people who are evil succeed in living happily. I'm afraid that no one ever will know. It's just what happens."

Sango nodded in unwanted understanding. They turned back to the scene that their beloved friend had just left.

"We can't blame him can we?"

"No I'm afraid not. He has done nothing wrong but be guilty of wanting to be with his true love. Though I had wished it was Kagome"

"So did I, Houshi."

After the long hard battle of defeating Naraku, Miroku and Sango found out their true feelings towards each other. If the other had died the other one would not hesitate to follow. After the battle the two could not bear to be apart. They discovered how scared each other felt at the thought of losing each other.

Sango's brother was found and buried properly next to her parent's finally able to rest and free of Naraku's control. The wind tunnel on Miroku's hand soon disappeared after the battle, leaving only a scar to prove what was once there to be true.

Kagome had found the other half of the jewel and focused her power on purifying it than completing the jewel. It now hung around her neck, a reminder of what had caused so much trouble, so much blood shed, and so much death. The completed Shikon No Tama jewel was once again with it's protector. The famous jewel of the four souls was now complete. It innocently hung around Kagome's neck, but all who had touched it and lived knew the power it possessed and the havoc it could cause.

Inuyasha, with the help of his brother, defeated the bastard Naraku once and for all. But once the task was done, his attention was focused solely on his one true love, Kikyou. If only he knew in the process that by healing the heart of his old love, he broke the heart of his new one.

For the next two days Inuyasha did not leave Kikyou's side.

He did not notice the knowing looks passed between Sango and Miroku.  
He did not notice his brother's disapproval.

He did not notice the anger in Shippo for hurting his beloved mother.

But what was the most important was that he didn't notice was the hurt on Kagome's face. The sadness that radiated off of her in waves, the fake face she put up. No he did not notice any of this.

* * *

Chapter One

_(Thank you Sesshoumaru)_

Kagome waited patiently at the well, her back facing the direction she knew that they would come from. She looked up and spotted Sesshoumaru in the sky and watched as he descended down toward her. She had no more fear toward him and now considered him a brother. He had taken care of her when she was hurt and during the battle had proven to be a friend.

She watched as he gracefully landed on the ground and walked toward her. Shippo was slightly frightened but trusted his mother to protect him from threat.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru, for everything. For helping us and taking care of me."

Sesshoumaru nodded in acknowledgment. His respect had grown for the miko over the past weeks. She had proven to be a worthy ally to keep. He was also surprised to feel protective over her but more because she was the sister he never had. She too had helped him recover from his wounds and accepted Rin without hesitation.

"What are you going to do now Kagome?"

"I don't know. I don't know if I'll ever know what the future holds for me. I never regretted coming here. I know I will always remember this part of my life. I made wonderful friends and even got a big brother along the way."

Kagome smiled at Sesshoumaru than who lips turned up just a bit in a smile of his own.

"Yes, and I've got an annoying little sister who I have found gives me much amusement when tease her."

Sesshoumaru said with a smirk.

Kagome him a mock pout before breaking down and give him a smiling, when she felt both his arms come around her. She was glad she had decided to heal his arm when they first became allies.

"Thank you again Sesshoumaru, couldn't have gotten through it without you."

"Don't give up on life, don't become like me Kagome, you will find another who deserves you."

Tears were forming in Kagome's eyes. She nodded before letting him go.

"I mean it Sesshoumaru, I couldn't have done it without your help. You'll always be a big brother to me."

Sesshoumaru nodded before standing back and ascending upward on his familiar cloud.

"Pup, take good care of her."

Shippo nodded and puffed out his chest.

"I'll protect her from harm, you can count on me Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru let a rare chuckle escape and nodded toward Kagome.

"Take good care or Rin, Sesshoumaru, she's a beautiful child."

Sesshoumaru nodded once again before disappearing in the clouds.

"He's nicer than before." Kagome heard Shippo say. Kagome nodded.

"Yes, he's changed a lot. I'm glad."

But the moment was broken when Kagome tensed as she heard the leaves behind her rustle. It was finally time to let go. There was nothing else to hang on to. It was finally time to climb back up the cliff and let go of the breaking crevice.

Shippo felt his momma tense and cuddled up closer to her, hoping to soothe her.

"Kagome... I'm here for the jewel."

End.


	2. Chapter Two

What the Heart Knows  
By JD

"True love is like ghosts, which everybody talks about but few have seen. "

Disclaimer: In no way is Inuyasha mine. This is purely for fun and no profit is made.

AN: Thank you for reviewing! Since they were all good I'll continue the story. And as an answer to one of the review questions, I might just think about doing a Kur/Kag/Youko pairing. Please give me more reviews!

* * *

Chapter Two

_(The Wish)_

Kagome chocked on a short, bitter laugh. That was all he wanted, the damned jewel that hung around her neck, nothing else. Kagome now knew that over the years and years of jewel hunting with him was all a joke, a plot to get the jewel, nothing else... nothing else. But she knew she could never hate him, never blame him for his actions. He was in love, he was innocent.

Inuyasha stood behind staring at her back. Kikyou was not far behind him. He looked at his love's reincarnation. That was what she was to him, his love's reincarnation. She turned back to him then and Inuyasha gasped with surprised shock.

Kagome was paler than usual, her eyes had dark bags under them and the eyes them self were red, she looked weary, like she hadn't slept for a while.

Shippo was in her arms, practically clinging to her as if afraid she would disappear.

For the moment completely ignored the presences of the two and focused solely on Shippo.

Kagome brought him up to face level and looked him straight in the eye. She knew what Inuyasha and Kikyou would do with the jewel and yet she wasn't afraid. All feelings had left her except the smallest piece of love that never abandoned her.

"You will always be my pup Shippo, that will never change."

Shippo now was trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. He had to be strong for his momma, just like Sesshoumaru said. But he didn't know that this would happen. The dread was already growing in him. He had always known in the back of his mind that somehow, it wasn't going to end like the fairy tales Kagome had told him. He'd try to deny it, but it never left the back of his mind.

"I will always be watching you, no matter where I am. I love you with my whole heart, my little pup."

Shippo now could not hold it back. He cried into his mother's chest trying his best to stop but not succeeding.

"Shh... my pup. Do not be sad."

"Momma, I love you so much. Don't leave me!"

"Shh... pup. My job is done here. You will be okay without me. Just remember that I will always be near you, I will never leave you."

"But promise me one thing Shippo."

Shippo looked into his mother's sad eyes. How he so wanted to stay with her. Just to stay in her arms forever and love her forever.

"That you will never blame Inuyasha, that you won't hate him."

Shippo nodded in understanding before hugging her one last time.

"Go stay with Miroku and Sango, they will take care of you my pup. And take this."

Kagome held up a necklace that had half a heart at the bottom. She held up another one that had the other half.

"See you have half my heart and I have half yours."

Shippo nodded and smiled, taking the necklace.

He jumped out of his mother's arms running toward the village. He stopped right before he entered the forest, looking back one more time before leaving.

Kagome felt her heart constrict. Forever, thought Kagome, forever you are my pup Shippo, and forever I'm your mother.

Kagome watched until Shippo disappeared into the surrounding forest. Half her heart went with him. Finally, she turned back to face Inuyasha. She knew she couldn't avoid it any longer. It was inevitable.

"The jewel is complete Inuyasha. You can finally wish for whatever you want."

Kagome's word sounded cold to her and Inuyasha's ears.

Slowly she took the jewel off of her neck. It glowed pink and pulsed in her hands. She handed it to Inuyasha who took it in his clawed hand. It stopped pulsing and the glow dissipated soon after.

"Make a wish Inuyasha and be happy with it, for I could not give you the happiness you wanted, but maybe this can."

Inuyasha's eyes widened at her words. What did she mean? But when he looked up to ask what she meant her eyes were on something else. He looked behind him and his eyes widened even more.

There Kikyou stood her arrow taut and pulled back on her bow, her aim toward Kagome. But Kagome wasn't afraid, she was ready for this. What ever happened to her now, she didn't care. When Inuyasha would make his wish she would be forced to go back to the future, separating her from everything she loved and cherished. If she died, she didn't care for at least than the pain would stop.

"Kikyou what are you doing?" Inuyasha shouted confused at his love's actions.

"Getting back my soul," Kikyou answered and let the arrow fly. Inuyasha's eyes widened and as he went to push her out of the way he was blasted away by a shield put up by Kagome herself.

"Kagome!"

But it was too late, the arrow hit her near her side, slicing the flesh enough so that it would be incapable of healing fast enough to be saved.

Kagome staggered back but did not scream out, she would not give Kikyou the pleasure of seeing her in pain.

Blood seeped passed her hand as Kagome clutched her sides. She dropped to her knees the pain flowing through every fiber of her being. She looked straight at Kikyou, no fear, no hatred reflected in her eyes, nothing.

Inuyasha looked on in horror as Kagome was hit. Why didn't she let me save her? Why, he asked himself.

He quickly went to her side when he saw her fall to her knees, the shield having dissipated after she had fallen.

"Why Kagome? Why didn't you let me save you?"

Kagome looked up into the eyes of the person she loved so much.

"Because the person I love, loves another. And all I want to do is make him happy. If that means giving up my life, I would gladly do it."

Tears were forming in Inuyasha's eyes. She did this all for him? For him and Kikyou?

"Make your wish and be happy Inuyasha. That is all I wanted to do. Is make you happy."

Kagome was steadily losing energy, her eyes dropping from the tiredness.

"Kagome... why would you do such a thing." Inuyasha whispered again, to shock to wrap his mind around what she said.

He looked at her face. So innocent, so unlike Kikyou. How could he compare them?

Her breaths now were coming in short pants. Kagome used the last of the energy to open her eyes and look at Inuyasha's handsome face. She reached up a hand and cupped his face.

"Be happy for me Inuyasha. That is all I've wanted for you"

Inuyasha held the hand to his cheek, basking in the last warmth of it.

"I'll always remember you Inuyasha."

"I…"

But she never finished. Her hand became limp and her eyes finally closed fully for the last time. Her soul left her body and rose, heading toward Kikyou. Kikyou smirked when it entered her body.

Inuyasha's eyes widened.

The tears finally fell from his eyes, flowing down her hand. Suddenly the jewel pulsed in his hand. He looked down at it.

He raised it to his eyes. He knew what he would wish for. And he knew it would make him happy.

"Shikon No Tama, I call upon you to grant my wish." The jewel pulsed brighter in his hand until it fully enveloped him in a pink light.

Kikyou looked unsuppressed glee at the jewel in Inuyasha's hand. What would he wish for, she thought to herself. Of course he would wish for you to be alive again. What else would he wish for, a voice said in Kikyou's head. Kikyou nodded, agreeing with herself. Yes, what else would he wish for?

Inuyasha opened his eyes to look at Kagome once again. Yes, this wish would truly make him happy.

Kikyou was suddenly nervous when he looked at Kagome instead of her. What is he thinking.

"I wish..."

But before she could hear anything else, a blinding light shot out from the jewel blinding her.

When Kikyou opened her eyes, she saw Inuyasha staring at the spot Kagome was laying. When Kikyou turned to look at the spot she gasped. Kagome was gone.

End.

* * *

AN:

Hoped you like that and don't worry, Kagome's not dead. Just all part of my plot. So don't flame saying that I killed Kagome. She's not dead!


	3. Chapter three

What the Heart Knows  
By JD

"The only real mistake is the one from which we learn nothing"

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine. Wish he was though.

AN:  
I had a sudden need to write so I wrote this chapter up. I'm finally ending the past and focusing solely on Kagome and her new journey. Although in future chapters, hopefully, i'll be bringing in old characters to the future. Please tell me what you think.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

Chapter Three 

_(Able to let go)_

Kikyou couldn't believe her eyes. One minute the dead wench was there, but the next she was gone. This couldn't have happened unless Inuyasha… Her trail of thought ended as her mind comprehended what had happened.

Kikyou turned her eyes back to look at Inuyasha's face that was sporting a sort of serene look. The Shikon jewel was no longer in his hands.

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha turned his eyes back to Kikyou. She had dared kill his one true friend, his first only friend that accepted him for who he was. He know longer felt love for this vile corps. The Kikyou he knew had died long ago. The creature in front of him didn't have a heart, only an evil soul.

"What did you wish for Inuyasha? Why am I still the same? Don't you love me?"

Inuyasha looked at her with disgust.

"No. My love for you died with you so very long ago. I am no longer indebted to you, for you are not you. Your just a corpse who seeks revenge because she could not have a normal life, because she could not handle being a miko. No, I don't love you anymore."

Inuyasha's words hurt like knives cutting through her. Was it finally true, was it finally over between them? She saw the hurt and betrayal in his eyes. Did she betray him? I killed the wench, but that was because I thought she was interfering, why would he feel betrayed?

"What did you wish for Inuyasha? I must know."

"I wished for her to be who she truly wanted to be. I wished for her life back. If anyone deserved a second chance, she did."

Kikyou nodded in slow understanding as what she did finally dawned on her. She now knew why everyone loved Kagome so much. It was not because she was beautiful or smart. It was because she was kind to all creatures, she accepted them for who they were, she even had accepted the fact that Inuyasha loved her and not herself so did the hardest thing... let go. Kikyou would have never let go, and look where it got her now. She let her own selfishness of wanting to live take over her whole being. She deserved to be what she was.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha... for all the pain I've caused, for all the wrongs I did. It's hard, but I understand now. It's time for me to finally let go. Maybe one day I will to, get a second chance too."

Inuyasha nodded his head at her. She finally understood, she could finally rest in peace.

"And when that day comes Kikyou, I'll be waiting."

Kikyou smiled, a true smile. Inuyasha smiled back. That was the Kikyou he loved, that was the Kikyou he would remember.

"Good bye Inuyasha."

Finally, Kikyou could let go, finally. She could finally rest in peace.

His thoughts than turned back to Kagome. He was going to miss her, yes, but he knew he had did the right thing. He knew he made the wish that would make him happiest. Just knowing she was alive gave hope to Inuyasha's heart. That was all he needed. Hope for her, and memories of her... that was all he needed.

_**In the Shikon no Tama**_

A lone figure slept as four pair of eyes watched her.

"She has yet to face her true challenge." one of the voices said.

"Yes, Naraku was only a test, but now her new enemy will be much harder." Another of the voices said.

"She has not yet discovered her destiny." a third voice said.

"Have faith in her, she will succeed, she is a strong one, stronger than the one before." A familiar voice said.

There were murmurs of agreements but all was silent as the sleeping figure was starting to stir.

Kagome opened her eyes to see an emptiness and darkness. Am I finally dead, she thought.

"No you aren't" To say Kagome was surprised, was an understatement. She practically jumped in the air five feet before looking around to see absolutely nothing.

"Well this is great, I'm hearing things."

"No you are not, I'm real."

"Well then, I'm not going crazy. Who are you?"

"I'm the first soul, of the shikon no tama."

The words reverberated of the walls, making sort of an echoing sound so it seemed there was more than one person speaking.

"Yes, and I'm the second soul."

This one sounded feminine, while the first one sounded masculine.

The words echoed off the wall, much like they did before.

"And I'm the third of the four souls of the shikon no tama"

This one too, sounded masculine, but deeper than the first.

Kagome slowly stood up and listened to the voices. That was number three, so where was number four. She was about to speak when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around quickly, totally freaked out but instead of feeling fear, she once again felt shock.

There stood Midoriko, the famous miko who had protected the Shikon no tama. To say Kagome was surprised, was saying little. She definitely was dead, how else would she be seeing Midoriko.

"No Kagome, your not dead."

"But how... and where are we?"

"We are in the Shikon no tama, Kagome. The Hanyou, Inuyasha had made a wish."

Kagome nodded solemnly. At the sound of Inuyasha's name sadness crept over her.

"Kagome I must say that I would have thought he would wish to be a full demon, but he didn't."

Kagome's eyes widened.

"Inuyasha made a different wish?"

Midoriko nodded. "Yes, for you."

"For me?" Kagome's eyes were wide.

"He wished for you to have a second chance at life, to be who you truly wanted to be."

"Really?"

"Yes, the hanyou did that for you. We were surprised at first as you are but we have now come to respect the hanyou. But there are restrictions on his rule. The only part we can not grant of that wish, is for you to get out of being the shikon no tama's guardian, that we can not do."

Kagome looked at her. She had no want to get rid of the jewel. After all it was what brought her to Inuyasha.

"I have no want of that Midoriko- sama."

Midoriko smiled. Yes, she was definitely the one.

"Good. We will grant Inuyasha's wish. But we warn you Kagome. You have another enemy to face. He will be the strongest of enemies you will ever have to face. With the new powers the wish gives you, we are confident you will succeed. And with the help of other's you will prevail."

Suddenly Midoriko started to fade. She looked sadly at Kagome, as if wanting to say more.

"Wait, I have so many questions."

"They will be answered later Kagome, I promise."

With that Midoriko disappeared. Before Kagome could take another step she fainted.  
Sweet dreams, my daughter.

"Have faith in her my brothers and sisters. She will succeed." the familiar voice said.

"You better be right my fourth child."

The four souls looked up to see their father descending from heaven itself.

"I do not want to lose a granddaughter already." Zeus, King of the Gods said.

"She is strong father, I believe in her." the familiar voice said.

"Let's just hope she is strong enough to go against my brother her father."

End.

* * *

AN:

Ha! Another twist in the plot. I'm writing this as I go along so I thought this would make the story more interesting. Tell me what you think. Should I go in a different direction? Please review and help me out! Oh and a word for warning, I'm actually updating frequently but like I said I had already wrote a few chapters. Don't expect me too keep updating like this though.


	4. Chapter four

What the Heart Knows  
  
By Japanese Dreamer  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I never will and you know it. I have no money so if you sue me you won't get anything.  
  
Quote: "When one door of happiness closes, another opens; but often look so long at the closed door that we do not see the one which has opened for us." Helen Keller  
  
AN: For those who reviewed, thanks! Finally I brought in the Yu Yu Hakusho part of the story. Hope you Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Four (Training and Yusuke's cousin)  
  
Kagome had arrived back at the shrine, in her old room. But she still had not awoken. If her mother were to come in at this moment, she too would faint.  
  
Kagome was currently floating at least two feet off of her bed. A white light surrounded her, engulfed her in its warmth.  
  
If you looked, it would seem to be Kagome. But if you looked closer you could see the tiny changes happening. Her fingernails were growing longer... into claws, her hair was growing steadily... already past her waist, her unseen blue eyes turned a brighter shade, almost silver, light blue markings appeared on her face and through her newly grown hair. Her body became more curvaceous, full, marks began to appear on her arms, and the last final change was the silver crescent moon with a tear drop in the middle on her forehead. Her transformation was complete. The jewel was now her soul, she was now a kitsune youkai.  
  
Kagome once again opened her eyes. This time though, she was in an unfamiliar field. There were flowers everywhere. She was currently siting up, her back propped up against a tree trunk.  
  
Kagome looked up to see sakura blossoms, her favorite flowers.  
  
One of the flowers broke off and gently glided downward in a spiral until it landed on one of Kagome's legs. She picked it up and smelled it. It smelt wonderful, sweet, relaxing. She closed her eyes at the relaxing feeling. When she opened them back up, there stood Midoriko in the middle of the field, as if she was waiting for Kagome.  
  
Kagome got up slowly, not really wanting to get up from the comforting position. She walked carefully to Midoriko, almost hesitantly.  
  
Midoriko watched as she approached, doing her best to keep herself from running to Kagome and hugging her. The same walk as her father, the same demeanor, the same grace. Her heart ached at the sight of it but she quickly shook those thoughts out of her head.  
  
"Hello again Kagome."  
  
Kagome nodded, not sure why she was here.  
  
"Ah... I see you haven't noticed your new changes."  
  
Changes? Kagome looked at her hands and noticed the markings on them, and that her hands now possessed claws, and that she was actually taller than Midorkiko. Kagome was just in shock.  
  
  
  
She than noticed her hair, it was longer, way... longer. It reached her ankles now, she than also noticed the light blue streaks in them.  
  
"I don't understand, am I a hanyou now?"  
  
"No Kagome, your are a full blooded kitsune youkai. Inuyasha had made the wish for you to be who you really wanted to be. When the jewel granted the wish, you told it that you wanted to be youkai, so you could protect others and the jewel and become a real mother to Shippo."  
  
Kagome now understood. She had always had dreams about being youkai. What it was like and how Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru felt. Kagome loved her new self. She looked different but she was still the same person, that was all that mattered.  
  
"I just can't believe it, I'm youkai."  
  
Midoriko smiled. "Yes. That is why I will be training you Kagome."  
  
"Training me?"  
  
"Yes. You never did finish your miko training. With you being youkai now you will have a lot more power to learn to control. I will help you with your miko abilities and the first soul of the shikon no tama will help you with your youkai skills."  
  
Kagome nodded. "Okay, I understand."  
  
"Good. We will start now and go over the basics to see what you've learned."  
  
"But when will I wake up, and where is my body right now."  
  
"It's in your home, in your room. No one can go in their unless they have a large amount of spirit energy. Your body will not be harmed. You will probably be here for at least four months, but in your time that will only be one day."  
  
Kagome nodded. "Okay." Wow. Only one day. Time most go by really fast in the Shikon no Tama. I still can't believe I'm in here. I wonder what Sango and Miroku are doing... I wonder what Inuyasha is doing.  
  
Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when Midoriko spoke.  
  
"Shall we proceed?"  
  
Kagome nodded and so they started training. Only Midoriko felt the evil presence growing in Kagome's time.  
  
We do not have much time, I must hurry.   
  
(*0*)~(*0*)~(*0*)~(*0*)~(*0*)~(*0*)~(*0*)~(*0*)~(*0*)~(*0*)~(*0*)~(*0*)~(*0* )~(*0*)~(*0*)~(*0*)~(*0*)~(*0*)~(*0*)~(*0*)~(*0*)  
  
AN: I haven't seen Yu Yu Hakusho in a while so I'm not really sure how Yusuke and the other characters act. Please help me out with this by sending me some descriptions on how they act or their usual clothes. I need all the help I can get.  
  
At Koenma's palace  
  
"What do you want Koenma. I'm busy you know." Yusuke said, in half annoyance.  
  
"Yeah, he was busy making out with Keiko when I found him." Botan said in a teasing voice.  
  
Kuabaru laughed, Kurama let out a small chuckle, and Hiei looked indifferent. letting out a "Hn"  
  
"Shut up Botan."  
  
"All of you be quiet." Koenma looked edgy, scared almost.  
  
"Hey what's the matter brat, you did something wrong again." Yusuke asked.  
  
"No! There has been a disturbance in the demon world once again."  
  
"Yeah? What happened? Demons trying to get out?"  
  
"No, much worst. The king of the Demon world, you may know him as Hades, has suddenly started to round up demons, lots of demons."  
  
"Hades? You mean from hell? If we have to fight him you can count me out, I don't want to die early." Kuabaru said.  
  
"You would chicken out first." Hiei retorted at Kuabaru.  
  
"Shut up shrimp, I bet your as scared as I am." Kuabaru said.  
  
"Do you know what he is planning to do Prince Koenma?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I've been trying to find that out all day, but the demons that work for him are loyal or are just plain out to scared to tell. I wouldn't blame him. Even I'm scared of my Uncle." Koenma answered.  
  
"Your Uncle! Your uncle is the devil. You sure have a messed up family line." Yusuke said.  
  
"Shut your mouth Yusuke, my aunt was tricked into marrying him okay. He betrayed her in the end. Her husband's brother was so mad that he sent his own brother to hell, trapping him there."  
  
"You mean Zeus right?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yes he's my uncle too."  
  
"See you do have a strange family tree. The mightiest of all gods is your uncle and you're a puny little baby. Gee, it's hard to imagine your related."  
  
Out of no where a pacifier hit Yusuke in his head. "HEY!!"  
  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear that Yusuke." Koenma gave him a hard glare before continuing.  
  
Yusuke rubbed his head glaring back at Koenma before shutting up.  
  
"Do we have any leads." Botan asked.  
  
"All we know that it is linked to one girl that lives in your city Yusuke. You may know her."  
  
"Aw, no, Yusuke doesn't know any other girl other than Keiko, he's afraid of girls." Kuabaru replied.  
  
He was rewarded with a hit in the head by Yusuke.  
  
" Do you have a name or a picture." Kurama asked.  
  
"Yes we managed to get one picture. She lives in a shrine with her brother, grandpa, and mother."  
  
That sounds almost like Kagome. Yusuke thought.  
  
"Here's a picture of her." Koenma said, pointing to the screen.  
  
Kuabaru's jaw dropped, Kurama looked surprised, Youko was pleased with her beauty, and Hiei looked indifferent but too was shocked at her beauty mentally. But Yusuke was the most affected.  
  
No. How could she be affected in this? She's just a normal human.   
  
Yusuke was very protective of his cousin Kagome. They used to hang out a lot when they were young. He helped her get over her father deaths. There was no way she was involved.  
  
"You definitely don't know this girl Yusuke, she's too pretty to know you. " Kuabaru replied.  
  
Kurama didn't know about that. There was a slight confusion etched in Yusuke's features.  
  
I wonder if he knows her. Kurama.  
  
If he does, I'm going to kill him for not introducing her to me sooner. Youko.  
  
What are you thinking Youko? But before Kurama realized what he had asked and had a chance to take it back, he was assaulted with images of the girl writhing under him.  
  
Okay! You can stop. Is that all on your mind Youko? Wait don't answer that.   
  
Kurama was pulled out of his thought when Koenma started talking.  
  
"So Yusuke do you know her, for we have to find her. She may know more than we do and we need info." Koenma.  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
Everyone was literally surprised.  
  
"She's my cousin."  
  
"She's your cousin?" Everyone yelled at the same time.  
  
"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Yusuke said.  
  
"Yeah, your so ugly and she's so pretty?" Kuabaru said and was rewarded with a harder hit on the head.  
  
"He will never learn, will he?" Botan said.  
  
"The day he learns, is the day I smile." Hiei said.  
  
Kurama chuckled along with Botan.  
  
"What does she have to do with this Koenma. I don't want to get her involved."  
  
Everyone was a again surprised at how protective Yusuke was of this girl.  
  
"What? She had a hard child hood. I don't want her to get hurt." Yusuke  
  
" I don't know what she has to do with this but that she knows something about the shikon jewel. We just know that she was involved. Who do you think we got this picture from? We caught a demon and he had it with them." Koenma said.  
  
Hiei was surprised. The shikon jewel huh. I would like to meet this girl. Kurama was thinking along the same lines. I have seen the jewel before. It's exquisite though I could never get near it with out being afraid of getting purified by mikos. Youko said. Kurama nodded mentally at this info.  
  
Yusuke sighed. There was just no way out of this. He would just have to go see Kagome and prove that she has nothing to do with this.  
  
"Fine, we'll go see her right now." Yusuke said.  
  
"What's her name Yusuke?" Botan asked.  
  
Sigh. "Her name is Hiragashi... Kagome Hiragashi."  
  
(*0*)~(*0*)~(*0*)~(*0*)~(*0*)~(*0*)~(*0*)~(*0*)~(*0*)~(*0*)~(*0*)~(*0*)~(*0* )~(*0*)~(*0*)~(*0*)~(*0*)~(*0*)~(*0*)~(*0*)~(*0*)  
  
R&R!  
  



	5. Chapter five

What the Heart Knows  
By Japanese Dreamer   
  
Quote: "For you and me, today is all we have; tomorrow is a mirage that may never become reality." Louis L'Amour   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. This was purely for fun and no profit was made.   
  
AN:  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed! They helped out a lot and got me writing. The more reviews, the more i update!  
  
Chapter Five (Training complete, back to the real world)  
  
Kagome again woke up. It was starting to become a routine to Kagome. She looked down to see her hand clutching the half heart charm. Shippo... she missed her pup dearly. But she knew he was happy, she had an instinct for it. Sighing she looked up at the clear blue sky that was cloudless but endless.   
  
Her routine was that she would train all day than was allowed rest. The next day than was the same. She hadn't seen Midoriko in a while. They had finished her miko training earlier than expected for her miko powers had grown. She now trained with the first soul, or Midoriko's brother-in-law.   
  
He was a handsome youkai, a panther. He reminded her somewhat of Miroku, with the same hairstyle but his hair was much longer but still in a pony tail but the same color. He wore a similar outfit to that of Miroku but it was all white. He look liked almost like a monk with his staff by his side.  
  
His name was Soujirin. His training was much harder for Kagome because she was not used to using her claws or god like speed. He was very nice and patient with her. Midoriko, unknowingly to Kagome, had taught her two stay patient and keep going at it no matter how hard.   
  
It surprised Kagome at how much they were alike. It was almost as if there was a connection between them.   
  
Soujirin had a slightly different bond with her. She felt like she had met him somewhere before. It was strange but made their bond all the more stronger.  
  
Soujirin had given her a choice of what kind of sword she wanted to use. Kagome had tried katanas, kunais, but her most favorite was using two kodachis. Soujirin seemed surprised at her choice but helped her master it. She surprisingly surpassed him in her skill. She felt like it was in her blood of something. That someone in her family had done this before. It was so confusing.   
  
----------------------------------------- before Kagome woke up  
  
"Midoriko, do you not notice how easily she used the two kodachis? She took to it easily and surpassed me quickly. "  
  
"Yes I know Soujirin. It's in her blood. He used them, so it's not surprising that she would use them also."  
  
"Have you also noticed how sometimes she would look almost confused, as if she remembered."  
  
"Yes I've noticed that too. I had hope this training would have triggered something in her memory but it didn't. We will have to wait longer. We can not force her. "   
  
Tears were in Midoriko's eyes. She longed to pull her daughter into her embrace. But she couldn't not yet.   
  
Soujirin pulled her into his arms. He was worried for his sister and his little niece. The world's safety was on her shoulder and she didn't even know it.   
  
They pulled apart at the sight of Kagome's waking.   
  
"We can not do any more. She has surpassed both of us. We can only hope that she is ready." Soujirin.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Kagome looked up to see both, Midoriko and Soujirin standing in the middle of the field.   
  
Kagome knew the extent of her power, she knew how strong she was and it scared her. She thought she could even beat Sesshoumaru in a battle if she tried hard enough. It was scary how much power flowed in her veins.   
  
She got up and walked to them. She bowed and raised her eyes to meet theirs.  
  
"I'm afraid Kagome, that our time is up. You've finished your training and surpassed both of us in skill." Soujirin said.  
  
"We have faith in you Kagome. We know you will overcome this evil also. But now I have a present for you." Midoriko said.  
  
Midoriko pulled from her shoulder a beautiful carved bow. It had beautiful intricate carvings on the wood side of the bow and the string looked like it was unbreakable. Kagome's eyes widened as her eyes took in the beautiful bow. She couldn't wait to try it out.   
  
She hugged Midoriko who at first was shocked but returned the hug lovingly.   
  
"I hope I get one too cause I have a present for you too." Soujirin said with a pout.   
  
Kagome chuckled and nodded.   
  
Soujirin pulled out two exquisite kodachis. Kagome's eyes widened. She touched one of them and they both hummed with energy.   
  
"They're beautiful." The handle was pure silver with embeded light blue diamonds. The blades look brand new, strong, unbreakable, totally exquisite.   
  
"Thank you she said." Giving Soujirin a hug.   
  
Soujirin smiled. "Your welcome."   
  
"Now don't forget to put on your concealment spell Kagome." Midoriko said.  
  
Kagome did that with ease as she changed from youkai to human. In her room, Kagome's body did the same though it was still two feet off the bed. Little did she know that her cousin and her friends were headed right for her room.   
  
"I want to thank you both so much for my training." She hugged them once more before standing back to see them fully.   
  
"It was our pleasure." Soujirin said.   
  
"We'll being seeing each other again Kagome, I know we will." Midoriko said before slowly fading out. Soon after Soujirin joined after her fading into nothingness.   
  
Kagome looked around one last time before closing her eyes. She thought she was hearing someone call her name but ignored it. She closed her eyes and once again fell asleep. --------------------------- Back in the real world, Kagome's house   
  
  
  
Yusuke and the other's had reached Kagome's house when they felt a strong amount of energy coming from the house. They all looked at each other before racing in .   
  
Yusuke found a note saying that Kagome's grandpa was out of town and that Souta and her mom were at a friends house for two weeks.   
  
"Hey Yusuke, I feel something really powerful coming from upstairs." Kuabaru stated.   
  
Everyone looked up to see a small light. Without another thought they ran up stairs and flung open Kagome's door. What they saw made their jaws drop. There Kagome was two feet of her bed floating.   
  
Everyone's jaw was on the ground except maybe for Hiei and Kurama. They just looked shocked.   
  
Yusuke, contemplating on whether to wait for her to wake up or try to wake her up himself. He opted for the last choice.   
  
"Hey Kagome." Yusuke said. No answer.   
  
"Kagome." He said a little louder. Still no answer.  
  
"HEY KAGOME!" He yelled.   
  
Kagome's eyes snapped open, causing her concentration to break. She fell on the bed and bounced off landing on the floor really hard.   
  
Everyone sweat dropped anime style.   
  
"Uh Kagome you okay."  
  
No answer. "Kagome?"  
  
Suddenly she rose up looking irritated. Yusuke backed up.   
  
"How many times did I say that you should not wake me up when I'm sleeping?" Kagome said in an angry voice.   
  
"A lot?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "So then why don't you listen?"   
  
"Uh, because you were floating two feet off the bed."   
  
"Really? I was. Huh. I didn't think I was floating." Kagome said.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped, she could sure change moods quickly. One minute she was mad, the next confused.   
  
"Uh Kagome? Care to tell why you were floating."  
  
She looked at them than with a serious face. "You really want to know?"  
  
They all nodded crowding around her.   
  
Kagome looked at them all than whispered, "I don't know."   
  
They all fell down and sweat dropped anime style again.   
  
Kagome looked at them confusingly. Hiei scoffed and Kurama sweat dropped without the falling part.   
  
Kagome than noticed who were really with Yusuke. She turned to Hiei, an ice apparition cold looking but not bad looking, spiked black hair, blue eyes, ice itself she thought. His look could rival Sesshoumaru's. She than turned to Kurama, his aura was confusing, it looked half youkai half demon and yet they both looked whole, as if it was two people. She was curious about him. He was handsome though, with his red hair and striking green eyes, she couldn't take her eyes away from his deep green ones.   
  
Kagome blinked her eyes once and saw a tall white spirit fox youkai dressed all in white, with white/ silver hair. He looked almost ethereal. She blinked again and saw the first Kurama again. He looked back at her and she could have sworn his eyes turned gold and lustful again. She blushed and looked away quickly, weird she thought, really weird.   
  
Kurama saw this and narrowed his own green ones.   
  
What did you do Youko?   
  
I do not know what you are talking about. Youko said innocently.  
  
There is nothing innocent about you. Stop faking.   
  
I merely showed her what I wanted. She looks so much more beautiful in person, don't you think?   
  
Yeah she doe... wait a sec. Don't do that.   
  
See! Ha. Your interested in her too.   
  
É   
  
Kurama sighed. He didn't doubt it, she was beautiful.   
  
Kagome than turned to the guy in the blue, she really didn't want to describe him. Okay my cousin is very weird hanging out with these guys.   
  
Yusuke was looking at her sheepishly.   
  
"Hi Kagome. Good to see you again cousin."   
  
Kagome raised one single perfect eyebrow.   
  
Kagome looked at her cousin. Seems we have both been busy.   
  
From the corner of her I she saw the ice apparition pull out his sword and attack. So she did what she would do on impulse... she defended with her own sword.   
  
To say Hiei was surprised at that moment would not be enough. He was shocked. He had not been expecting that.   
  
The sound of metals crashing reverberated through the room.  
  
"Okay Yusuke mind telling me why you brought friends who want to attack me."   
  
Yusuke snapped out of his stupor at seeing Kagome handling a sword to snapping at Hiei.   
  
"What the hell our you doing Hiei. Why are you attacking my cousin?"   
  
"Because she seemed suspicious."   
  
Kagome pushed him off and pulled out a second kodachi and threw them both on the bed in a I-don't-want-to-fight gesture. She didn't want to fight right now. She had questions for her cousin. Hiei attacked again but was blown back by a barrier. He went flying across the room before landing on his feet inches from crashing into the wall.   
  
"You better explain Yusuke."   
  
Yusuke looked from Hiei to Kagome. He tried to reach out to her but was shocked instead.   
  
"What the hell is that Kagome."   
  
"It's a barrier idiot."   
  
Kurama was intrigued. This girl was strong and knew magic. She was unusually strong and quick, possessing a god like speed, an inhuman like speed. She was a confusing character. Her scent seemed to be suspicious. It didn't seem like her real scent. Almost as if it was fake. Kurama narrowed his eyes at her.   
  
Kagome turned her eyes back to Kurama and was shocked to see gold and the youkai again. It calmed her for a reason she didn't know. Her barrier was put down and she seemed more serene.   
  
Kagome looked at Kurama one more time before sitting down of her bed.   
  
"You want to introduce me Yusuke?"   
  
"Alright" he said wondering what caused this change in her feelings.   
  
"That's Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara."   
  
Her eyes locked first on Hiei than Kurama's, than briefly on Kuwabara's who was smiling at her too much. She turned back to Kurama again, there was just something about him that calmed her.   
  
His name triggered something in Kagome that Midoriko had told her.   
  
"Your the spirit detectives."   
  
"Uh, yeah. How'd you know?"  
  
"I have sources."   
  
"Yeah well what about you Kagome. Where'd you get this power from. I don't remember you having this when we were young."  
  
"Me too Yusuke. I didn't expect you to be hanging out with demons and have a large amount of spirit energy."   
  
"..." no one said a thing.   
  
"You know their demons?"   
  
"Yeah, and?"  
  
"And your not afraid?"  
  
"Afraid of them right. I bet I topped you in doing weird stuff."  
  
"Nope I got you beat there."  
  
"Really? How?"  
  
"I died and came back" Yusuke said with a smirk on his face.   
  
Kagome looked him straight in the eye. "I did too."   
  
End.   
  
AN:  
  
How was that? This was as good as place as any to stop the fic. Little clify I guess but you'll just have to wait for my next update. If you want my next update, dong forget to review! Thank you to the reviewer who told me I spelled Kuwabara's name wrong. 


	6. chapter six

What the Heart Knows   
by Japanese Dreamer   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. This was purely for fun and no profit was made.   
  
Quote: "If I could reach up and hold a star for every time you made me smile, the entire evening sky would be in the palm of my hand"  
  
( ) person speaking thinking ' ' youko speaking and kag's conscience AN:   
Okay here I am with my next chapter. Please review more. I need all the support I can get. Pouts, since not too many reviews I ended this chapter add a small cliffy. HA HA! Enjoy!  
  
Ja Ne.   
  
Chapter Six (Truths revealed)   
  
"Your lying"   
  
"No, it's the truth."  
  
"all right who killed you?"  
  
"You want to know?"   
  
"Yeah who had supposedly killed you."   
  
"I was killed by a dead miko priestess who was jealous because she thought the person i loved, who she loved, didn't love her anymore so she killed me to get him back and her soul back." Kagome said in one long sentence that left the others wide eyed and confused.   
  
The others looked at her, once again with shock. She looked at their faces and laughed. She couldn't remember a time when she laughed this hard. The expressions on their faces was just priceless.   
  
Yusuke's eyes were so big and wide that Kagome was afraid they would fall out. Kurama's jaw was hanging down, Kagome had to restrain herself from laughing harder. And Hiei, Hiei was the funniest, his eyes were both wide and his jaw was hanging down. Kagome couldn't hold in her laughter at that.   
  
"Your kidding right Kagome, you've got to be kidding." Yusuke said in horror.   
  
She looked him straight in the eye and let out a big sigh, done with the laughing.   
  
"I'm afraid it's all true ever single bit of it." Kagome said.   
  
"But how could this happen and what is a miko?" Yusuke asked.   
  
Before she could answer Kurama spoke up. "A miko is like a woman monk, they were priestesses that protected a village from demons. I've or rather Youko has had enough encounters with them to know. They are really scary and ugly."   
  
Kagome was angry. Did he just insult her?   
  
'No he insulted mikos in general'   
  
Who the heck are you. (Kagome)   
  
'Your self conscious.'   
  
Oh, didn't know I had one. Anyway I'm still part of that group. Kagome   
  
'Don't you think he's cute.'   
  
Yeah he is very hand... hey stop that. (Kagome)  
  
'Ah... so you do like him. '  
  
No I don't I'm just curious. (Kagome)  
  
'Right'   
  
Shut up and leave me alone. (Kagome)   
  
'Fine. I'll be back though'  
  
Kagome sighed. Great, now she was arguing with her self. Remembering where she was, she turned her attention back to Kurama.   
  
"You have no clue what you are talking about Kurama or Youko, whatever your name is."   
  
"Kurama please. Oh, and how do you know what a miko is."  
  
"Because I just know."   
  
Youko and Kurama's teasing manner were mixing to make a deadly combination.  
  
'This will be fun'- Youko said.   
  
"Yes that is just such convincing evidence" Kurama said in a mocking tone to Kagome.   
  
Kagome was getting annoyed now. She groaned.   
  
"I just know okay. Oh god. Why is that I have to meet such arrogant, cocky, jerks. Am I just destined to deal with their attitudes?" Kagome said the last part mostly to herself but Kurama heard every word.   
  
Kurama chuckled at her antics. She looked cute like that.   
  
Wait... did i just think that. (Kurama)   
  
'Ah... see, you are taking a liking to her.' (Youko)   
  
Oh no, not you again Youko. Kurama said.   
  
'Shut up Kurama. Your lucky I haven't tackled her right there and take her now.' Youko retorted.   
  
Please don't.   
  
Kurama fisted both his hand's together trying to fend off Youko. He turned his attention back to Kagome when Youko calmed down a bit.   
  
"You know, I'm still not convinced you know what a real miko looks like. I think your just lying." Kurama said.   
  
"Am not." (kag)  
  
"Are too." (kur)  
  
"Not." (kag)  
  
"Too." (kur)  
  
Yusuke looked from Kurama back to Kagome. Well they seem to like each other. I've never seen Kurama act this playful before. Yusuke thought.   
  
"Not" (kag)  
  
"Too." (kur)   
  
"Okay fine. You want to know why I know mikos aren't what you say they are?" Kagome said.   
  
"Yeah, at least bring some convincing evidence to help your lie out." Kurama answered.   
  
Kagome growled that suspiciously sounded demonic. Kurama narrowed his eyes.   
  
Did you hear that Youko? (Kurama)  
  
'Yes that sounded like a kitsune's growl. Strange' (Youko)   
  
"Well I'm a... a...a..." (kag)  
  
"A what?" Kurama asked. His curiosity now at a peak.   
  
"A... a... miko okay! I'm a miko priestess."   
  
Kurama was shocked. Yusuke was shocked. Hiei was shocked. Kuwabara was confused.   
  
"Your lying." (kur)  
  
"Am not!" (kag)  
  
"Prove it." (kur)  
  
"Fine. There is just no trust in the world anymore." Kagome muttered the last part mostly to herself but Kurama heard.   
  
She got a hold of one of her kodachi's causing Kurama to tense.   
  
"Don't worry, I don't purify demons without a reason. Although, I think your cockiness should count as an important enough reason."   
  
Kurama paled. Yusuke laughed. Hiei looked indifferent and Kuwabara was still confused.   
  
Kagome cut about a five inch long line along her left arm, hard enough to draw blood. Yusuke was about to yell at her when he saw a white light admitting from her right hand.   
  
Kurama, as well at the others, watched intently as the wound slowly heal until there was no trace,like it was never even there.   
  
" Okay. Now I officially believe in magic." Yusuke said.   
  
"Cool. So you are pretty and have cool powers! You wouldn't want to be my girlfriend now would you?" Kuwabara said at Kagome.   
  
Kurama had to hold Youko back from strangling Kuwabara to death. An image of Youko with his hands around Kuwabara's neck squeezing and shaking him so hard Kurama was sure the head would fall off.   
  
Kurama laughed mentally at that. Though he wouldn't mind doing the same thing. Just in a more civilized way like hitting him in the head over and over with a base ball bat. Come to think of it, maybe the strangling was more civilized. Huh, guess I'll just have to try it out on someone, Kurama thought, looking straight at Kuwabara.   
  
Going back to the matter at hand and repressing the urge to break Kuwabara's head he turned back to Kagome.   
  
"So it's true you are miko." Kurama said.   
  
Kagome nodded. "Yeah, the miko with the hardest job" she muttered under her breath.   
  
"What was that?"   
  
"I said nothing."   
  
He slowly advanced on her. Forgetting the others in the room for just a minute. Kagome looked him straight in the eye. Not afraid.   
  
"We need to know Kagome. We need as much info as we can find."   
  
"For what? I've answered your questions, now it's my turn."   
  
"Who are you working for?"  
  
"Prince Koenma."  
  
That name pulled a trigger in her mind. Where had she heard that name before? It seemed so familiar.   
  
"Koenma? Who's he."  
  
"He is currently the protector of humans from demons. Right now there is a disturbance in the demon world having to do with their king." AN: (Is that right? I'm not sure what Koenma is. All I know is that he's a prince.)   
  
"Who's their king?"   
  
"His uncle... Hades."  
  
That struck a nerve in Kagome. Hades. Hades. She knew him. She was a part of him. Images flashed in front of her eyes. Of her mother, of the sacrifice she had to made, of the destruction her father had caused, his face searing into her mind. Her mother... Midoriko. She called out for her mother unknowingly.   
  
Kurama was worried when her eyes suddenly became blank and glazed over. Yusuke came over and put his arms around her.   
  
"Hey Kagome what's wrong?" There was no answer from the still girl.  
  
Suddenly her arms raised out, "mother" they heard her whisper. Kurama gripped her arms tightly. She gripped back just as hard. She seemed to calm down a little when her hand came in contact with Kurama.   
  
Yusuke looked at their locked hands. Their was a connection between the two. There was no doubt about it. He hesitantly gave Kagome over to Kurama. When she was completely in Kurama's arms she seem to calm down.   
  
As if she didn't know she was doing it she spoke out.   
  
"The answer to your question is that I'm the miko priestess. I'm the protector of the cursed jewel."  
  
"What jewel Kagome?" Kurama asked softly even though he knew the answer, he had already guessed. Kagome was no normal human. She had blocked off Hiei easily who was supposed to be the fastest demon ever. She was more powerful than anyone would ever think.  
  
"I'm protector of the Shikon No Tama... the jewel of the four souls. The fourth soul of the jewel is..."  
  
"Is who Kagome?" Kurama whispered softly into her ear.   
  
"Is the person I've never thought existed, my real... "  
  
"Your real?"  
  
"... Mother. My real mother."  
  
There was silence in the room.   
  
--------------------------------  
  
Midoriko was standing in a field when she felt a sharp pang in her heart. She knows... she knows. 


	7. chapter seven

What the Heart Knows   
by Japanese Dreamer   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. This was purely for fun and no profit was made.   
Quote: The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step. (Lao Tzu)   
  
AN:  
Thanks to those who reviewed and I wrote this chapter especially for you. It helps to recieve review and keeps me going.   
READ AND REVEIW!!!  
  
JA NE.   
  
Chapter Seven (New love?)   
  
Kagome snapped out of her trance after a while. Kagome than noticed that she was leaning against a hard chest with strong arms around her. She tilted her head to the side to see who it was. To her horror it was Kurama. She than noticed how she was practically sitting all over him and blushed.   
  
Wow, isn't this a compromising position.   
  
Kurama was currently asleep. When Kagome tried to move off of his lap the arms around her tightened. Kagome inwardly groaned. This is just great. What she didn't know was that Kurama was awake to busy trying to figure a way out.   
  
Kurama had cautiously opened his left eye into a small slit and saw her stormy gray blue eyes open. He had saw how she tried to move off of him and tightened his hold around her. Her body felt good against his. She calmed him somehow. He didn't know why, but she calmed him.  
  
He had felt her groan and watched as she moved around to get comfortable. He loosened his arms around just enough for her to move but still be trapped in his embrace. The position she was in now was most of her body on his legs, her head resting on his stomach and her arms around him as if she was hugging a stuffed animal. He inwardly smiled at this and noticed how utterly beautiful she looked.   
  
Soon they both drifted off to sleep thinking about each other. Somehow during the night Kurama had slipped down until he was laying completely next to her. Her head was in the crook of his neck, one of her arms flung across her chest, her legs tangled with his. Kurama's right hand was currently his pillow while his other had was resting on her hip. They slept that way the whole night, unknowingly.   
  
That was the position that Yusuke found them, wrapped up in each others arms, legs tangled, impossibly close.   
  
Yusuke smirked thinking about all the ways he could black mail Kurama with this sight. He was interrupted from his thoughts when Kagome shifted a little murmuring, all he caught was, " me the key to the..." But Kagome trailed off falling back into her dream.   
  
He wondered about this, key to what? He was still unbelieving that Kagome's current mother was not her real mother. So then how did Kagome come to be with them? So many questions that were unanswered. But Yusuke knew that no matter what, even if Kagome wasn't his real family by blood, they were still cousins by heart. He would stand by her no matter what.   
  
Yusuke looked at them and smirked. Kagome, he whispered softly, trying to not awake Kuruma who was fully awake by now.   
  
Kurama took comfort in the fact that she was in his arms and couldn't help but notice how well they fit together.   
  
'I know other places that we would fit really well in her.'  
  
Shut up Youko. Just take in the fact that she's in our arms.  
  
'It's not enough though. She will be mine Kurama. I have yet to meet anyone as fierce or strong or as beautiful as her in all my years.'  
  
I know Youko. But we can't rush her. She'll just pull away.  
  
'How do you know?'  
  
It's common sense Youko.  
  
'Right, I think your just scared. She might like aggressive men. You never know.'  
  
And I'm guessing your the aggressive man she's looking for.   
  
'Who else?'  
  
But Kurama was pulled out of his conversation when Yusuke called out Kagome's name. Kurama wanted to kill him for disturbing their comfort. By the rate of her heart she was already awake. Kurama smiled, this would be interesting.   
  
"What the hell do you want Yusuke."  
  
Yusuke jumped up about five feet at the sound of your voice.   
  
"Heh, good morning Kagome. How was your sleep?  
  
" I wouldn't know for you woke me up."  
  
"It's at least noon Kagome, you got to get up."   
  
Kagome hid her head further in Kurama's neck, fully aware that he was awake.   
  
"I don't want to."   
  
"But you have to."   
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"Kurama tell him to leave me alone."  
  
To say Kurama was surprised couldn't describe it. He did not know that she knew he was awake. He could practically feel the smile on her face. He smiled mentally. She was a smart one.   
  
"Yes Yusuke what do you want?"  
  
Yusuke jumped seven feet this time.  
  
"You got to stop doing that," he said before continuing, "The big baby wants us over at the palace. We have to bring Kagome."  
  
Kagome groaned in the crook of Kurama's neck who couldn't help but chuckle.   
  
"It seems we do have to wake up Kagome."  
  
"But I don't wanna."  
  
Kurama chuckled louder at her whining tone. Knowing exactly how to get her out of bed he smirked. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Unless you want to stay all day in bed with me, doing certain activities, I suggest you wake up."  
  
Kagome was out of bed quicker than the eye could see. She glared at Kurama, a blush staining her cheek.   
  
"Pervert," she mumbled before heading for the bathroom.   
  
Kurama smirked at her before turning back to Yusuke.   
  
"What did you say?" Yusuke asked Kurama with narrowed eyes.   
  
"Nothing, nothing at all." Kurama said, trying to hold back a smirk.   
  
Yusuke gave Kurama one last look before heading down the stairs. Kurama stared at the bathroom door one more time smiling before heading down the stairs.   
  
Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei waited down stairs for Kagome to come down. She had quite a lot of explaining to do.   
  
Yusuke groaned. How longer was she going to stay up there.   
  
Kagome was in her room changing and still thinking about her new found memory. She was still in disbelief, but she knew, somehow she knew. Her mother was Midoriko, the most powerful miko to live was her mother. The woman that she had just left without a kiss or a motherly embrace. But she knew Midoriko... or I guess mother now had good reasons, she hoped to find them out later.   
  
Unconsciously she started singing one of her favorite songs, not knowing she had an audience down stairs.   
  
when i first saw you i already knew there was something inside of you  
  
Yusuke was about to call up to her again when he heard her voice. He smiled, she was always such a great singer and didn't even know it.   
  
Kuwabara and Hiei stopped their bickering to listen to her sing. Kurama was entranced. Never had he heard such a sweet and beautiful voice.   
  
He recognized the song as Fukai Mori (Deep forest) but couldn't remember the singer. (I love this song but I can't remember who sang it! Is it Ayumi Hamasaki? Help me out here.) He couldn't break out of the trance that her voice was putting him in.   
  
fukai fukai mori no oku ni ((((I'm sure that the heart I left behind  
ima mo kitto(((behind  
okizari ni shita kokoro((((still lies hidden in the heart of   
kakushite' ru yo ((((the deep, deep forest.   
  
sagasu hodo no chikara mo naku((((Exhausted, without the strength to   
tsukarehateta((((search   
hitobito wa eien no yami ni ((((people vanish into the infinite   
kieru((((darkness.   
  
chisai mama nara kitto ima ((((If it's so small, I wonder if I can   
demo mieta ka na((((see it even now?  
  
* boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni (((* As we live on,   
nakushite 'kusukoshi zutsu(((we lose a little bit more.   
itsuwari 'kuuso wo matoi(((shrouded in falsehoods and lies,   
tachisukumukoe mo naku(((unable to cry out   
  
aoi aoi sora no iro mo  
kidzukanai mama(((The days pass by and change,   
sugite yuku mainichi ga(((without us even realizing how blue  
kawatte yuku(((the sky really is.   
  
tsukurareta wakugumi wo koe(((Overcoming that made-up scheme, we  
ima wo ikite(((living the present,   
sabitsuita kokoro mata(((and our rusted hearts begin to beat   
ugokidasu yo(((again!  
  
toki no RIZUMU wo shireba mo(((If we can find the rhythm of time,   
ichido toberu darou (((we can fly once again   
  
boku-tachi wa samayoi nagara(((We live our lives   
ikite yuku doko made mo(((wandering to the ends of the earth.   
shinjite' ru hikari motome(((Believing (in you?), now I begin my  
arukidasu kimi to ima(((journey with you,   
(((in search of the light.  
  
* Repeat (((* Repeat   
  
boku-tachi wa samayoi nagara(((We live our lives   
ikite yuku doko made mo(((wandering to the ends of the earth.   
furikaeru(((Closing off  
michi wo tazashi(((the way back,   
aruite' ku eien ni(((we walk on for eternity.   
  
tachisukumu koe mo naku(((We live our lives standing frozen to  
ikite yuku eien ni(((the spot,  
(((unable to cry out, for eternity... ))))  
  
((((ENGLISH))))  
  
Kagome finished off the song and looked back in the mirror once more and headed down stairs, finally satisfied with her outfit She reached the bottom only to find all eyes on her.   
  
"What?"  
  
Youko was going crazy in Kurama's head who was trying his best to keep the horny silver fox at bay. Kurama couldn't help too, to give in to Youko.   
  
Kagome was currently dressed in a tight silver tank-top with a long sleeved, see through, over shirt over it. It did little to hide her milky white skin. She was in a tight black, khaki pants that showed off her shapely legs. Kurama couldn't help but stare. Neither did Hiei and Kuwabara .   
  
Kagome looked at them and twitched her eye. She was surrounded by Miroku copies. The next instant Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara had large bumps on their head.   
  
Yusuke laughed at him earning his own hit.   
  
"Oww Kagome, you hit too hard."  
  
"I wouldn't have to hit anybody if they would stop being perverts."  
  
"I do not act like a pervert," Hiei answered.   
  
"Right and that's why your eyes weren't wide and staring at me without blinking."  
  
Hiei actually had no come back to that. He really didn't when an angry, blood red eyed Youko appeared in his head. He looked over to Kurama who had a similar look aimed at Kuwabara who didn't notice at all.   
  
Kuwabara suddenly was on the floor with another hit in the head... a more severe hit in the head by a certain red head who was acting innocent.   
  
Kagome looked curiously over at Kurama who still had his eyes of Kuwabara . She didn't know why he hit the blue guy again and right now didn't think she wanted to know.   
  
Kurama turned his eyes back to Kagome. His eyes blinked from green to gold until they settled on gold with green speckles, they held possessiveness in them that was intense but mixed with something else that Kagome couldn't quite put her finger on.   
  
She looked away at the intense gaze, hardly up to the challenge of returning it. Not yet. She wasn't ready.   
  
Sighing she looked back up.   
  
ÒYou sing beautifully.Ó Kurama said, staring at her.  
  
ÔSheÕs also beautifulÕ Youko said.   
  
Kagome blushed and briefly connected her eyes with Kurama. That was a mistake. Once their eyes met, she couldnÕt look away. His eyes were so deep and just looking at them did things to her that she thought she would never feel again.   
  
"Thanks, Ò she said softly, she never could take a complement without blushing now matter how she tried. She smiled hesitantly at him, not knowing the extent of what that smile was doing to Youko and Kurama.   
  
DonÕt even think about it Youko. Kurama said to Youko mentally.   
  
ÔWhy Kurama, I didnÕt think you would think such dirty thoughts.Õ Youko said teasingly.   
  
Kurama sighed and ignored him, turning back to the angel in front of him.   
  
Shall we go?" Kurama said.   
  
Yusuke nodded and one by one they filed out of the shrine.   
  
Kagome turned around once she was out of her house, spotting the well house, knowing the well was sealed and that she could never use it again but knowing that everyone on the other side was safe was enough to ease her mind.   
  
She turned back to the others, "Lets go."  
  
She looked forward to meeting her just found cousin even though he would not know who she was. But her mind couldnÕt help but wander back to a certain youkai/ human. Kagome smiled, maybe she would just find new love, who knows? 


	8. chapter eight

What the Heart Knows  
By Japanese dreamer  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. No profit was made and it is purely for run.   
  
AN:   
  
I read the last chapter over and found that i didn't like my choice of songs all that much. It was the first song that came to mind and I should have put more thought into it. Anyway, I also made a mistake about the artist who sang that song. I must have been really tired. The song was by Do As Infinity. I hope this chapter is much better than the last one.   
Enjoy!   
  
  
Chapter Twelve (Shippo!)  
  
Surprisingly when they reached the bottom of the steps, a girl with long blue hair tied up into a ponytail was waiting for them. She recognized the girl as not a normal human. When she thought longer she suddenly had a picture of a the girl riding on an oar. Kagome was confused about that. But suddenly as if someone had picked up a baseball bat and literally hit her she knew who the lady was. How she knew she didn't know but she knew it must have been something related to the fact that she felt like she knew this girl all her life.   
  
"Hi, my name is Botan."  
  
"Name's Kagome."  
  
She turned back to Yusuke.   
  
"You sure meet interesting people Yusuke."  
  
"Why am I interesting? Is it because I have blue hair?" Botan said sounding hurt.   
  
"Oh no, no, nothing like that. I'm just saying that my cousin is friends with a neko, a human with an unusual amount of spirit energy, a fox slash human, and now you, the grim reaper."  
  
Botan was shocked. How did this girl know she was the grim reaper.   
  
"How did you know that?" Botan asked, shock evident in her voice.   
  
"I don't know. It just kind of, literally hit me, as if I had knew all along." Kagome said.   
  
The guys looked at Kagome with awe. Would the surprises ever cease? When would they truly know about who this girl was.   
  
Yusuke was beginning to feel like he didn't really know who his cousin was. It hurt to think about but he also knew that she didn't know who he really was either. It would be nice to sit down and talk, he hoped to do it soon.   
  
"So Botan, you have to hang out with them everyday? I feel sorry for you." Kagome said in a teasing tone.   
  
Botan laughed soon joined in by Kagome when she spotted the looks on Yusuke's face, angry, Kuabaru's face, angry, Kurama's face, feigned hurt, and Hiei's face, annoyed.   
  
"I think you and me Kagome, will be great friends."  
  
"Yeah, I do too Botan."  
  
The girls looked back at the guys before laughing again.   
  
"Let's just go Botan", Yusuke said, already annoyed at the fact that now there were going to be another annoying person added to their group.  
  
"Alright already. I'm going." Botan said.   
  
Botan said a few words before opening a portal.   
  
Kagome was slightly surprised but expected as much. After all, this whole week had been full of surprises.   
  
They stepped through the portal and ended up in Koenma's office who was right then frantically signing papers and eating at the same time.   
  
"Hey brat, my cousin's here."  
  
"Shut up Yusuke and stop calling me a brat."  
  
While Yusuke and Koenma were fighting, Kagome studied the little baby. She somehow wasn't surprised at all. She had never met Koenma, but she did remember meeting his father, her uncle. She could remember him. He was very gentle but had a bad temper... a really bad temper.   
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when the doors behind them opened. Two guards entered, apparently holding what look like a hostage.   
  
"What is your buisness here," Koenma asked not bothering to look up.   
  
"Prince Koenma, we caught this demon near the portal to the human world. He claims he needs to find someone important in the human world. What should we do with him?" The guard that spoke was the taller of the two and seemed to be in charge.   
  
Koenma stopped and looked up, giving him his full attention. There were two guards standing in the entrance, holding what looked like to be their prisoner.   
  
The hood was covering the face so Koenma couldn't tell what kind of demon it was. The demon was shorter than the soldiers and looked young.   
  
"Remove the hood if you will."  
  
The hood was removed and before Koenma could say anything, the girl named Kagome interrupted him.   
  
"Shippo!" ********************************************************************************** should I stop there? No, I shouldn't, I couldn't do that, i didn't like the last chapter so i'll spear you from a cliffy.... lol   
  
Shippo was dreading to go see Prince Koenma. Koenma was known not to take sneaking to the human world lightly. He groaned as he saw the castle. He had only wanted to go search for his mother, Kagome. He missed her dearly. Inuyasha had told Shippo what he had done and said that if he couldn't make it that Shippo had to find Kagome. Shippo promised and that was why he risked everything to sneak into the human world. But he was caught and failed.   
  
He saw the door opened and readied himself to see the prince. He couldn't see anything, since the hood was covering his face and his hands were tied so he couldn't remove it. But his problem was taken care of when the person , who he assumed was the prince asked to remove the hood.   
  
He was just about to look up when he heard a familiar voice call his name.   
  
"Shippo!"  
  
Shippo looked around to see a very familiar face. "Mother!"  
  
Everyone in the room froze.   
  
Everybody in the room: "WHAT!!!!!!!"  
  
All the demons winced at the strong sound while Kagome and Shippo ignored them.   
  
She ran over to Shippo and hugged him, practically jumping up and down. The guards released him , to shocked to do anything else.  
  
"Shippo, my pup, how i've missed you. How have you been?" Kagome quickly severed the rope that bound his hand with her miko powers, still ignoring the others. "Fine mom, just fine."  
  
Kagome smiled and hugged him again, tears forming in her eyes.   
  
Kurama looked on with disbelief. Kagome had a pup? But how? She was human and he was a full demon. Did that mean she was mated? 'Stop thinking negative thoughts! She's mine!' Youko said.   
  
"My adopted pup."  
  
Oh. That's how. Kurama thought  
  
'See, there's nothing to worry about. You worry to much.' Youko   
  
Like you didn't freak out; Kurama retorted.   
  
Kurama ignored Youko's warning growl and focuse his attention back on the scence.   
  
"I still have it mom, I've kept it and cherished it. He took off the half heart necklace and placed it in his palm. Kagome smiled and did the same, taking of the other half of the heart from around her neck and placed it in his palm, making the heart complete.   
  
"I brought your heart back mom, and this too."   
  
"Shippo reached over to his sword and everyone was about ready to attack when Kagome held up a hand stopping them. She already knew what it was and was hoping that she wouldn't have to see it, she had hoped to see the owner.   
  
Shippo pulled out the rusted katana and handed it to Kagome.  
  
The guards laughed at the puny sword but Shippo and Kagome ignored them, only they knew the full power of the sword.   
  
"That sword is useless Kagome, it' s rusted." Yusuke said, still eyeing the demon.   
  
"That's what you think."   
  
Yusuke raised an eye at this. "What, you think you can fight with that?"  
  
"No..." Yusuke smirked. "Not in this form."   
  
Yusuke's smirk faltered.   
  
Kagome allowed her miko powers to flow through her arm until it reached the hilt of the familiar sword.   
  
"Tetsaiga!"   
  
In an instant a familiar glow surrounded the tetsaiga transforming it to its true power.   
  
Kagome held the large fang in her hand, just as easily as she held her katanas.   
  
"You want to go for a sword fight Yusuke?"  
  
Yusuke was speechless. Would the surprises ever stop? The doors flew open again and there stood a regal looking demon. Apparently not.   
  
They all turned to look at the door and Koenma yelped.   
  
"Why Lord Sesshoumaru, what brings you here?"   
  
Kagome looked at Koenma, he looked kind of scared, even though he was a prince.   
  
Kagome turned back to Sesshoumaru, not surprised to see him after just getting tetsaiga. She raise an eyebrow at him and looked back at Koenma. His face was still emotionless but Kagome caught the flash amusement in his eyes.   
  
"What do you want Sesshoumaru," Yusuke said. He had fought Sesshoumaru once and let's just say he did not come out alright. Hiei pulled back, even he knew when someone was stronger than him. Kurama tried to pull back but Youko wouldn't let him, right now mad at Sesshoumaru for looking at Kagome. Kurama growled low in his breath but was enough for Kagome, Shippo, and Sesshoumaru to hear.   
  
Seshoumaru raised his own eyebrow and, mocking appeared in his eyes.   
  
Kagome glared at him and blushed.   
  
"I've come to see someone." Sesshoumaru answered.  
  
"And who might that be Sesshoumaru, I'm sure I can get them here."  
  
"No need, she's right here."  
  
Once again all eyes turned to Kagome.   
  
"Hi Sesshou-chan, long time no see."  
  
Everyone sweat dropped. Kagome was talking about the most powerful demon in the demon land like they were old buddies.   
  
Everyone tore there eyes away from Kagome when a squeal was heard.   
  
"Kagome- chan! I've missed you so much!"  
  
Kagome smiled and opened her arms to receive the now grown up Rin.  
  
"Wow Rin, look how much you've grown. Your almost as tall as me." Kagome looked at Rin. There was something different about her. That was when she spotted the mating mark. She smirked.   
  
"Been busy over the years Sesshoumaru."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her indifferently.   
  
"I could say the same for you Kagome, your here in Koenma's palace. That isn't exactly normal."  
  
Everyone sweat dropped.   
  
Sesshoumaru actually spoke. And in two sentences!   
  
"Who said I was normal?" She said.   
  
"I agree with you there." Seshoumaru murmured.   
  
Kagome stuck her tongue out at him shocking everyone.   
  
The Lord Sesshoumaru had actually cracked a joke and was teasing Kagome!!!!!! The world must be in danger.   
  
"I must say Kagome, if you are hanging out with these guys, you must be desperate." Sessh said.   
  
Everyone, once again, sweat dropped.   
  
"You know what Sesshoumaru, I like it better when you don't talk. Now isn't that ironic."  
  
Sesshoumaru ignored her.  
  
"I assume you are here because of the demon Hades."   
  
"Yes." Kagome replied in a quick short answer. It was if she was hiding something.   
  
Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. There was something that she wasn't saying.  
  
"You know more."   
  
She sighed, she knew he would be suspicious. She was starting to talk when her cousin interrupted.   
  
"Wait okay stop." Yusuke said.  
  
Kagome stopped talking.  
  
"We are lost. You still have not told us your story Kagome."  
  
Kagome sighed. She'd have to do it sooner or later.   
  
"Fine, fine but you all better sit down, this will be a long one."  
  
"Everyone comfortable?" She received nods and so she began her story.  
  
It took almost an hour to explain and when she was done everyone was speech less.   
  
Kagome had told everything up to her mother training her, she left the rest out.   
  
"Anyone confused?"   
  
She got no answer.   
  
"Tell us the rest Kagome, do not lie form me, I know you."   
  
Kagome sighed.   
  
"Alright Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Everyone ready."   
  
She once again received nods.   
  
She told them about her training. Than she introduced everybody to each other.   
  
But she would not tell them about her mother or Hades yet. She was not ready.   
  
Sesshoumaru noticed her distressed and didn't probe further. He would wait when she was ready.   
  
"Prince Konema, do you have any bedrooms here, I think everyone will be staying over."  
  
"Yes, yes. We have plenty of rooms. Though I think Yusuke would be comfortable outside." Koenma said, standing slightly behind Botan who was near asleep standing up.   
  
Yusuke grumbled and everyone else laughed.  
  
'Tell me about Inuyasha. Tell me the truth." She sent the message telephonically to Sessh who looked at her.   
  
'He died happy Kagome, that is all. He wants to wish you happiness. He's happy that he could make one person happy.'  
  
Kagome smiled brilliantly at him before turning away.   
  
Sesshoumaru could feel eyes boring into him and looked over to the fox. He smirked inwardly. Looks like Kagome' s got an admirer. Although he was a fox, Sessh knew that he had a good heart and would match with Kagome. He silently sent this mentally to Kurama, 'You hurt her and i'll make you suffer. She may seem strong on the outside, but she's fragile on the in. Again if you hurt her, i'll kill you." Sessh nodded at him once more before entering his room with Rin.   
  
Kurama wasn't surprised at the message. After figuring out the relationship between Kagome and Sesshoumaru was purely brother and sister, he had respect for the inyoukai.   
  
  
  
Everyone went into their assigned rooms and Kurama watched as Kagome said goodnight to Shippo.   
  
See Youko it's just a brother sister relationship.  
  
'Yeah I got it Kurama. Go over and give her a kiss goodnight.'   
  
No, Kurama said.  
  
'Yes.' Youko bit back  
  
No. Kurama grinded out.   
  
But even as he was saying this his feet was moving toward Kagome.   
  
"Good night Shippo," "  
  
Good night Mother." Shippo said.  
  
She kissed him on the forehead and was reluctant send him off.   
  
Shippo noticed his mother distressed and hugged her.  
  
"I'll be here waiting in the morning. Now that I found you again, I'm never leaving your side." Shippo said determinley.   
  
Kagome smiled. "Thank you pup." She shooed him off to bed and was about to enter her room when she heard someone call her name.  
  
"Kagome."   
  
She turned around to see Kurama.   
  
"Hey."  
  
"I was entranced with your voice, you sing beautifully and tell stories wonderfully. Your voice matches your beauty."   
  
Kagome blushed red. Kurama thought she looked cute like that.   
  
"Thank you... well good night."  
  
Before Kurama could say anything, she leaned in and kissed him in on the cheek. She was about to retreat into her room when Kurama caught her wrist and pulled her back. He leaned down and placed a small gentle kiss on her lips.   
  
"Good night Kagome," he whispered huskily before walking away, leaving her dazed.  
  
Youko smirked. 'You know that wasn't me right.'   
  
"Yeah I know.'"  
  
Kagome walked back into her room closing the door with a dazed look on his face.   
  
Yusuke too, went back into his room, smiling for his cousin. Maybe this would all work out for the better.   
  
AN: I little fluff yes but not much. I like this chapter better than my last one. Please review and tell me what you think! 


	9. chapter nine

What the Heart Knows  
By Japanese dreamer  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. No profit was made and it is purely for fun.   
  
AN:  
I'm determined to finish this story and hopefully it will be finished in four or five more chapters... maybe. As an answer to a review question, yes Koenma is Kagome's cousin but only Kagome knows it. My next chapters will help explain. Thanks to those who reviewed and to those people who added my story to there favorites list, I'm honored.   
  
Enjoy! JD   
  
Chapter Nine(A few laughs)  
  
When Kagome finally deemed it time to wake up, she slowly opened her eyes. She groaned. She slowly sat up in her bed and shivered at the memory of her dream. It was so strange..... so strange.....  
  
8** dreaming**8  
  
A little Kagome held firmly to her mother's hand. She looked up into the face of her father, but saw only shadows. The little girl reached her hand up toward her father's clawed one. Just before she reached it, he pulled it away and walked away, leaving the little girl to look on confusingly.   
  
8** end dream**8  
  
She sighed. Her life was so confusing. What was worst was that was the only part of the dream that she could remember. The rest was a blur to her.   
  
She cautiously got out of bed, not sure how strong her legs were. She stood up slowly, as if she hadn't walked for years. Finding her legs steady, she headed for the bedroom's closet, knowing there would be an out fit there. When she opened the closet her eyebrows rose at the choice of the kimono. It looked to be tight fitting, pure white silk with blood red roses decorating it. A darker shade of red was the inside obi. It showed moderate cleavage, the sides had slits that reached halfway up her thigh, the sleeves were long and opened up at the ends, and on the back was a single blood red rose.   
  
She slightly wondered who would pick such an outfit for her. But as she studied it closer, she was a note tucked into the obi.   
  
Please accept this kimono as a gift from me my rose. I had bought it long ago for reasons unknown to me. It feels right to give it to you my sweet. Please accept it and wear it for me today. I will be anticipating your arrival.   
  
Love, Kurama  
  
Kagome smiled slightly. She should have known, the sly fox. She quickly reached for it and tried it on. Surprisingly it fit perfectly to her body, almost as if it was made for her. It accentuated her new body and brought out the red in her cheeks and brought out her sky blue eyes. . She smiled softly. The silver fox better be ready.   
  
She slowly exited the room, leaving her hair down, no makeup, nothing needed. As she got closer to the dining room, she could hear the soft conversation. She slowly pushed the door opened and stepped inside.   
  
0000  
  
Kurama sat next to Shippo and Rin who thought that him being a silver fox was really really cool. He half heartedly listened to their chatter, though his real focus was on a certain miko. He thought of her reaction when she saw the kimono and wanted to smirk. It was true, he had bought that kimono on impulse, not knowing why. But as he imagined how she would look in it, he was glad he did purchase it.   
  
Slowly he smelt the jasmine mixed with the forest scent come closer. It was her own unique scent that left him daze. He watched the door, anticipation in him. He watched the door open slowly and watched as she stepped into the room. His breath caught in the back of his throat. An angel, that was all she was, an angel fallen from heaven, no other words could describe her, an angel from heaven.   
  
He didn't think the kimono could fit anymore perfectly. Her curves showed, and the moderate cleavage was enough to promote his imagination. The roses, his favorite flower were beautiful with her skin. And the white was the only color that seemed truly right for her. All she was missing were the wings on her back.   
  
00000  
  
Sesshoumaru could barely contain his smirk at the way the red head was trying to detain his youkai side. He saw the strong grip Kurama had on the table, his knuckles turning white, Sesshoumaru wouldn't be surprised if he broke a piece of the table off. It was true, Kagome was a sight to behold, what was funny was that she didn't even know the power she held over the men in the room. This would be interesting indeed, he thought.   
  
Rin looked up at her mate and saw the flash of a smirk spread over his mouth.   
  
She frowned and whispered softly, "Don't you dare thinking of doing anything Sesshoumaru. If you do, I will not let you near me for three weeks." Rin said warningly.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned his head away from the others and looked at her. He made a small pout that made Rin giggle. I mean could you imagine it, Sesshoumaru pouting, the stoic Lord of the Western Lands pouting, he would a comedy contest hands down. Rin giggled at her train of thought but stopped when she saw Sessh's raised eyebrow. She became serious again... well as close as she could get to being serious. It didn't help that the image of Sesshou pouting kept replaying in her mind.   
  
"My threat is still there Sesshoumaru." Rin said. Sesshoumaru sighed, his mate had just ruined his plans.   
  
Kagome walked over, not aware of the hungry gazes she were receiving from the male demons in the room. But she did feel it after awhile and was slightly peeved. She spoke loud enough so that she knew that they all would here.   
  
"If you stare at me any longer, i'll castrate you than beat the hell out of you and burn your privates and make sure you won't be able to fulfill your dirty thoughts." She said menancingly.   
  
--------------------  
Kurama too, had noticed the attention his red rose was getting from the male demons in the room. Right than, he would love to take one of the guards by the door and ripped him apart piece by piece. He was just about to when Kagome spoke.   
  
Youko laughed. 'Now there's a women that can take care of herself.'  
  
Kurama smiled slightly. I hope you haven't forgotten Youko that, you're me so that we are included in the group she was threatening.   
  
Youko laughed again. 'She wouldn't touch us.'  
  
You sure? Kurama asked.   
  
Kagome shot Kurama a fierce look that said, i-mean-my-threat-and-just-because-you-kissed-me-doesn't-excuse-you. That got even Youko shivering.   
  
You sure? Kurama asked again  
  
'......' There was no answer from Youko.  
  
Thought so. Kurama said.   
  
-----------------------  
  
The guards at the door paled considerably, causing the girls in the room to laugh, Kurama looked slightly scared and shocked, which made Yusuke laugh, of course, Hiei was once again indifferent but slightly scared at her threat though he would not show it.   
  
Kagome turned to her kit and smiled. "If I ever hear you speak like that Shippo i'll make those rules apply to you too.   
  
Shippo laughed nervously and cracked a small smile. "You sure know how to make a guy feel good Mama."  
  
Everyone laughed. "Trust me, it's because of all the arrogant, cocky, male's i've met."   
  
"And who might be in that list Kagome?" Rin asked in her own teasing manner.   
  
Kagome smirked. "Well lets see, your mate right there, his brother too, though I think he's got an arrogant attitude that was worst than Inuyasha's" Sesshoumaru shot her a glare that made roll around with laughter. Kagome giggled but stop when Sesshoumaru shot her another look.   
  
"Okay. Oh and my cousin Yusuke over here, god knows how his girlfriend Keiko can stand him and his ice cold friend Hiei who just loves to glare at me cause I can beat him in a match." She received another glare from her cousin and the koorime who shot her a death glare. Kagome giggled quietly. "Oh and how can i forget the most cockiest and egotistically challenged male here. And guess who the crown goes too.... Why Kurama you've won the prize."  
  
Yusuke laughed out loud, tears forming in his eyes. Everyone laughed, even Hiei, amazing in itself, right? Kurama just looked straight at her, mischievousness flowing through him.   
  
'This will be fun' Youko said.   
  
Yes indeed, getting Kagome Hiragashi will be our greatest challenge to accomplish.   
  
'I will get her Kurama. She's mine'   
  
She's ours.Kurama said.   
  
'That's more like it Kurama.' Youko said. 00000000  
  
After breakfast.....   
  
Everyone was currently outside, enjoying a day off from the confusion and work they were doing. Sesshoumaru leaning against at tree, Rin below him sitting down with her back leaning against his legs. Yusuke was not far, not under the shade of the tree but laid out on the soft grass that surrounded the castle enjoying the sun's warmth. Koenma was still in the castle, after all he was the prince and had work to do. Shippo laid next to Yusuke, getting to know his uncle, much to Kagome's pleasing. Hiei was laying on one of the branches of the tree. Watching the others.   
  
Kagome was sitting her arms supporting behind her, her legs straight out in front her, under the same tree Sessh and Rin were in. Kurama right next to her.   
  
Kagome knew not how he got there but he was there always next to her. She had been sitting, enjoying the coolness of the shade the tree provided when she felt a weight on her thighs. Kurama, who failed miserably at this, tried to act like he had fallen asleep, but instead of falling backwards he fell to the side, his head coincidently falling on Kagome's thighs.   
  
Kagome raised a curved eyebrow but received no response from Kurama who had his eyes close, fiending sleep. Kagome knew better though and by the smirked that formed on Kurama's face her thoughts were confirmed. But she didn't bother pushing him away. It felt nice to have some one near again, someone who held interest in her... only her.   
  
She absent mindlly used one of her hands to run through his silky red hair. Kurama's smirk grew into a contended smile. He took in a deep breath of her scent and relaxed. He felt like he could stay this way forever. Not moving, just like this, content. He had never met anyone so brave and outgoing, feisty but sweet, caring but hard when the time needed her to be. She was all anyone could want. And he wanted her more than he had wanted anything else.   
  
The other's watched in amusement at the fox's antics but looking at the two, you couldn't help but envy how perfect the looked together. Like a puzzle, fitting together, not always perfect but always fit to form the true picture. It was just so easy to forget that they an upcoming battle was heading for them. But for right now, none of that mattered only that they were together.   
  
While sitting there, she thought over the events of the last week. It was than that she remembered something. How did Yusuke know Sesshoumaur? The only way that you got to know Sesshoumaru is if you... fought... him. Kagome groaned, it seem fighting was everywhere. She would ask them about it later.   
  
Kurama looked up at the sound.   
  
"Anything wrong my rose."   
  
Kagome ignored the nickname but couldn't help be touched by it.   
  
"It wouldn't be any trouble for you to remove your head from my lap right?"  
  
Kurama looked up at her, a pout forming.   
  
"Now you don't want me too really move right?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
Kurama pouted again. "Well I'm sorry my sweet but I'm just too tired."  
  
Kagome's eyebrow twitched at him. Without any hesitation what so ever, she grabbed a handful of dirt in her right hand and proceeded to dump it on Kurama's face.   
  
Yusuke gave out a hail of laughters, soon joined in by everyone else.   
  
Kurama sputtered, dirt in his mouth, and quickly sat up.   
  
Kagome smirked, trying her best to hold in her own laughter.   
  
Kurama wiped off the dirt from his face, dirt streaks appearing on his devilish handsome face. Kagome's control broke and she let out her laughter.   
  
Kurama looked at her and listened to her laugh. It seemed to be a sound sent from heaven in its self. He looked at her clean white cheek, red appearing on her flushed face from all her laughing. Without another thought, he gave her a kiss, leaving a smudge of dirt behind.   
  
Shippo let out a hoot of laughter. Kagome glared at him but giggled. She couldn't ignore the tingling feeling she felt where Kurama had kissed her.   
  
She wiped off her cheek, pushing Kurama down playfully. "Not funny."  
  
Kurama laughed and put his arms around her waist. It seemed so natural, as if the gesture had been done thousands of time before. It would seem maybe that a love was growing between them after all.   
  
For just a moment, the thoughts of fighting her father was tucked away in her mind. Her joy now focused on the cluster of people around her, her family both old and new. She would protect them at all cost. She looked at Kurama. There was no use denying it now. The signs were clear. She was in love. What else could it be?   
  
She leaned into the embrace, just enjoying the warmth.   
  
Kurama's mind though, was not at ease as hers were. He knew there were many things that Kagome kept from them. There were so many secrets hidden in the depths of her mind. It still amazed him how she exhuberated innocence but experienced more than they could ever hope too. He held her closer, enjoying her scent. He would have her as his mate. No one else could compare, no one else could even come close to her. She was his... simple as that.   
  
He closed his eyes. But how long could this last? What would happen after the upcoming battle? Would they stay together? He hated himself for doubting their love but he couldn't help it. He loved her so much that he knew if she were to leave he wouldn't be able to live... wouldn't be able to function right with out her... the world would lose its meaning it him. She was his sanity, his life. It was scary to think that in the few weeks that he knew her that these feelings would surface. It terrified him to know she was at the very center... at the very core of the battle and it pained him to know that he might lose her. He looked at her again. Making a silent vow to himself... if she died, so would he, he promised this on the red rose that grew in his heart. AN:  
  
Little humor and fluff to liven things up a bit before the great battle. The next chapter will be the beginning of the war. Review and tell me what you think. 


	10. chapter ten

What the Heart Knows   
by Japanese dreamer  
  
Disclaimer: The anime Inuyasha is not my property. This was written purely for fun and no profit was made.   
  
An:  
Thanks to those who reviewed. It helped a lot and I finally got my lazy a of the floor to think up some ideas for the ending. Maybe three or four more chapters. Thanks again and don't forget to review!   
  
JD   
  
Chapter Ten (What! Father and Daughter?)  
  
Next day....   
  
Kagome once again woke up. She dressed slowly, almost as if she was stalling. Kagome wondered why she felt this need to go so slowly. She looked outside to see the bright sun, and closed her eyes at the warmth its rays gave her that were coming through the window. Deciding to ignore the feeling, she finished dressing quickly. She couldn't wait to get outside.   
  
She didn't want any company at the moment, she crept around the empty halls slowly, listening out for anything that moved. Once she reached the gardens, she took in a big breath. It was such a beautiful day today. Just as the feeling came, it was replaced with a sense of foreboding. Kagome frowned.   
  
It was than that she looked up to see black clouds moving in at an alarming rate. Somehow Kagome knew that those were not rain clouds. She than felt it, the presence, the undeniable presence of true evil itself. It was him ... he was coming.   
She ran back into house at a fast run. She knew that he would hide his presence from them. Only she could feel it, for she... had his blood flowing in her veins, but she also had the blood of the fourth soul moving in her veins.   
  
She burst through the dinning room doors where she felt everyone's presence. Everyone looked up to see a panicked look on Kagome's face.   
  
"Get ready to fight. He's here." Kagome said in a trembling voice.   
  
"Who?" Sessh asked.   
  
"Hades." She said quietly.   
  
Everyone rose from the tables.   
  
"Shippo, you stay here with Rin and Koenma. I need to know that they are safe." Kagome ordered.  
  
Shippo nodded, "You can count on me."   
  
"Go to my room. I've already put a barrier up." She instructed.   
  
The three scurried off, Koenma reluctantly, it was after all his castle.   
  
"Just go Koenma. I don't need to know that my new-found-cousin got hurt."  
  
Koenma froze. "What!" But before Koenma could say anything else, Shippo pulled him by the hand to Kagome's room, knowing his mother would explain everything later.   
  
Kagome mentally thanked Shippo and let out a relieved breath.   
  
"I hope you guys are ready to face the devil." She said nervously.   
  
Everyone just looked at her. How many secrets did this tiny figure harbor? Would they ever know them all?   
  
"How bout I explain later?" Kagome said, hoping they wouldn't ask more questions. It was just like her to let something that important to slip.   
  
"You better believe we want an explanation, Kagome." Kurama said warningly, "I don't forget so you better think up a good answer."   
  
Kagome nodded and let out a relieved breath when they let it go.   
  
"What is his reason here Kagome?" Sessh asked.   
  
Kagome did not want to answer that question, but they needed to know. "... He wants out of hell.... and I'm his key."  
  
Not wanting to say more, she quickly turned around, heading for the doors. "Lets go." She called out.   
  
Yusuke, than Sesshoumaru, Kurama, and lastly Hiei, followed the girl outside. It was hard not to notice how tense Kagome looked. Her back was so straight that it seemed as if you hit it, it would snap in too.   
  
Yusuke gulped. Out of all the things he thought he was going to battle, Hades hadn't crossed his mind. Now here they were walking to fight in a battle with the devil. His life was messed up. He looked at Kagome again... even if he was scared, he would stay with her through anything. Though, it didn't help that he felt like he was walking toward his death wish.   
  
But once outside, all thoughts escaped their minds except for one word.... "F!"  
  
Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke gaped at the thousand and thousands of youkais there. Kagome looked straight at Hades standing in the middle, taller than any of them. He was exactly the same, nothing had changed. Well maybe that he had gotten more evil, but was that even possible?   
  
"My my my, look at this interesting group." Hades voice rang out over the field. Tension filled the air, you could almost choke in it.   
  
Kagome was doing everything to hold her self back and not just attack him right there. She knew his battle plan. It was too intimidate. Always to intimidate. The worst thing was that it looked to be working.   
  
"Ah... my dear, dear Kagome. It's been so long." (Hades)  
  
"Not long enough it seems." (Kagome)   
  
"Now, I know you have missed me. I have sure missed you in the realm of hell. You never visit me." (Hades)   
  
"Cut the talk, why are you here?" (Kagome)   
  
"You know why I'm here my sweet, I'm sure your mother does too." (Hades)   
  
Kagome's control was slipping visibly.   
  
"Keep mother out of this, she has nothing to do with it. I'm your component so I'd advise you to stay focused on me."  
  
Hades laughed, "Just like your mother. The same determination. But she was just so gullible. I used her and threw her away. Don't you see Kagome? She is the center of the problem. Ha! Your mother is the cause of your grief with a certain hanyou. Now what was his name? Ahh yes... Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome's eyes were turning red. No one, talked about her mother like that.   
  
Calm down my daughter. This is what he wants you to do, to get mad. Kagome relaxed visibly. It was her mother's voice.   
  
"I miss you mother."  
  
"I miss you too my little Kagome."  
  
Hades noticed the calmness of his daughter and narrowed his eyes. That meant Midoriko was here. He smiled.   
  
"Ah... I see your mother paid us a visit." Kagome focused her attention back on the evil figure.  
  
"She has a message for you...." Kagome said, her words laced with anger.   
  
"What would that be?" Hades asked mockingly.  
  
"....that, you'll never get the jewel." Kagome finished.   
  
Kagome looked up with a smirk on his face.   
  
Hades growled with anger.  
  
"I believe you haven't met your old friend Kagome."  
  
With a wave of his hand a figure clad in a baboon pelt appeared. Both Kagome and Sesshoumaru growled.   
  
"I increased his power, I do hope you have fun with him, and oh these thousand of demons too. Think of this as a gift from me... father.... to daughter."  
  
Disbelief filled the air. Sesshoumaru, Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke were beyond shocked. Words couldn't describe their feelings. Disbelief though, was a big part of it.  
  
Kagome's control slipped. Her father had forgotten one thing, she was a demon.   
  
"And I have a gift for you... Father." Kagome said, her voice so cold it could freeze an ocean.   
  
Kagome willed her concealment spell to break and turned into her real form. Now stood a taller Kagome, the white kimono she was wearing grew with her, Her hair now cascaded down to her ankles, silver and blue streaks through them, a crescent moon with a tear drop in the middle adorned her forehead, and her eyes, now a vibrant blue, she was stunning, like an angel.   
  
She pulled out her kodachis, Hades winced, his weapon.   
  
"This is for me."   
  
The kodachis started to glow blue, Kagome along with them. Her power rose dramatically. The demons around her took steps back.   
  
"I want to thank you father, for the skills you passed on to me with the kodachis.   
  
With out another thought she jumped up, floating in the air, she started to chant, in a language as old as the gods, "Kazu no Kira Rose."   
  
Kagome slashed with her two swords, creating an X in the air that descended to the ground at the thousands of demons, killing everything evil in its path. Naraku might of not have been there at all for he died with the rest of the thousands of demons.   
  
Kagome turned back to Hades.   
  
"And this is for mother."  
  
She crossed the swords in front of her, a blue orb forming in the middle of the X. "Pure evolution!" She pulled her arms back, breaking the X and releasing the blue orb to head straight for Hades.   
  
Hades was too stunned to move, but not to stunned to feel the pain. The blue orb hit him right where his heart was supposed to be, infusing him with his daughter's pure power. His evil aura started to burn, and he screamed out in pain. His black aura clashed with his daughter's white one.   
  
He looked up at her.   
  
"I will be back. You can count on it." With those last words he disappeared   
  
Kagome descended back to earth. "I'll be waiting."  
  
When she reached the ground she was rewarded with the stares of four pairs of eyes.  
  
She knew they had questions. "Questions later, rest now." With that said, she fainted.   
  
Kurama caught her and looked down at her face. He just couldn't believe it. How could a being that looked so innocent hold that much power. It's her gift. Kurama heard a voice in his head that he knew wasn't Youko. 'Who are you?' A mother. But he had to wonder. Was it a gift.... or was it a curse?   
  
Kurama looked back down on her. 'You may not need to protected physically, but I know you need to be protected mentally and that, I will help you with. 'Sweet dreams my love.' Kurama didn't know if it was just him, but he swore he thought he saw her smile. He smiled back, they would get through with this and be together. He would find out everything about her and she would him. 'Your ours Kagome, mine's and Youko. Once we've found you, we're not letting go.' Without even thinking about he transformed into Youko. Kagome's smile grew wider. Youko raised an eyebrow. He didn't know if it was just his imagination but he could of sword Kagome answered him. "Who said I would run."   
  
The other's stood back and looked at the couple on the floor. They blinked once and saw two ancient gods sitting there. Unbelieving they blinked again. They were normal again. It seemed that there was more to this than the surface showed. It was a deep secret that seemed would never be discovered. All eyes were on the sleeping figure in the foxes arm, who was she? The sun ray's slowly penetrated the dark clouds, it's light once again reaching the earth, would they ever find out?   
  
AN:   
  
How was that? Good? Bad? tell me what you think! Review!!!! 


	11. chapter eleven

What the Heart Knows   
by Japanese dreamer  
  
Disclaimer: The anime Inuyasha is not my property. This was written purely for fun and no profit was made.   
  
An:  
Thank you once again for the reviews... I'm starting to sound like a broken record right? can't help it, i look forward to reading reviews. It helps to know that people are enjoying my fanfic. Again thanks again for the review and to those who have kept up with my story   
  
Chapter 11 (happiness but interrupted)   
  
Youko looked at the beautiful face of the girl laying in the bed. She looked so utterly fragile, but like the saying went... don't judge a book by its cover.   
  
His hand slowly reached out to brush the bangs on her forehead, smiling when her face turned toward his touch. His hands, now adorning claws moved to rest on her cheek. This gesture seemed so familiar, almost as if he had done this a thousand times before.   
  
It was already past midnight and the others had all retreated to their rooms, tired from the day's activities. He couldn't bear to part from her so he volunteered to stay with her and watch over her. No one seemed surprised by this, they expected it.   
  
Youko smiled at that thought. They were becoming a real couple, not a one time thing that he had done so often before. This he knew was forever. The urge to mate her was stronger than ever but he didn't know if this was the right time to bring the subject up with her. His beautiful rose, he like that nickname for her, already had enough to deal with. But he knew if the subject ever came up between them he would ask for her hand in marriage and to mate her.   
  
He felt the need to be close to her grow stronger. He got up from the chair he had positioned by the bed and walked over to the other side of the bed. He removed his his top obi revealing a tan, built chest. He slowly slid into the bed, careful not to wake his love. Once he was comfortable, he pulled Kagome into his arms, spooning her back to his chest. He buried his head in her hair.   
  
He smelled her scent, it was different, more purer was the only way he could put it. He guessed because she was in her true demon form. He was both surprised and pleased to find out that she was a demon, and a kitsune fox nonetheless. She looked even more beautiful than she did before. He knew he would have had her as his mate no matter if she was human or youkai. But he couldn't help but be overly pleased that she was youkai.   
  
Kagome shifted in the bed, turning her body around until her face faced Youko's chest. Youko smiled, repositioning his arms so that they would both be more comfortable. Her head ended up in the crook of his neck, his self now laying fully on his back, his right arm around her waist while his left made a pillow for him. One of Kagome's hand was flung carelessly over his bare chest while the other one wrapped around his waist. He remembered this position to be similar to the first one when they were in her room. It seemed so long ago but at other times like it happened only yesterday.   
  
Slowly he drifted off to sleep, her heartbeat soothing to his ears, helping him to know that she was real, that this wasn't a dream, that they were together.   
  
Sesshoumaru stood on the balcony connected to his room. Rin lay in bed sleeping. He didn't want to wake her, he knew she was tired. He couldn't help but be pleased with his mate. He would have no other. She may not have been an exotic beauty like so many of the youkai women he clung to him. But she was more than beauty. She was loyal, loving, patient, kind, gentle, and strong. It had been so long since he had ever needed someone. Rin was everything to him and more. His whole being was in the palm of her hand.   
  
He looked at the bed one more time before jumping off the balcony and landing in the same garden they had been in only days before. His attention immediately turned to Kagome. How much would she have to go through before she could live in peace? Sesshoumaru looked up to the window where he knew the fox and his sister resided. He turned back to the garden, the small pond in the middle reflected the crescent moon's light. Surprisingly he spotted a figure sitting there.   
  
His skilled eyes recognized it as Kagome's cousin. Well, now he thought, not blood cousins. He walked over to the figure, what was his name? Ah.. Yusuke, that's it.  
  
Yusuke looked up to see the Lord of the Western lands approaching him. He didn't even tense. It seemed like he knew the youkai better than before. He had remembered their first encounter and how wrongly he had acted. Demons and humans were more similar than he had thought. Kagome seemed to know that all along.   
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru." Yusuke acknowledged the youkai who in turned gave a nod.   
  
"Should you not be resting?" Sessh asked.   
  
"Can't."   
  
Sesshoumaru nodded understanding completely.   
  
"I just can't believe all of this is happening. And it's harder to believe that my little cousin who I used to give piggy back rides too is at the center of this. "Yusuke said   
  
"Kagome has a way of getting in to trouble." sessh said.   
  
Yusuke nodded. "It hurts to know that we used to be so close, she would tell me everything, all her secrets, everything but now I feel like I don't even know her."  
  
"I agree with you on this. When I first met your cousin, we did not hit it off. I was a stubborn youkai back than, I would not let anybody in, but your cousin is one persistent person.   
  
Yusuke was surprised when the lord had actually listed a fault of himself. Looks like Kagome got through to him too. She had a way of doing that.   
  
" Again and again I was amazed at her loyalty and bravery. I thought her foolish to trust and want to help everything. It confused me and annoyed me when she would never look at me with hate, she feared me yes but not like other humans would. I could never understand her and now it looks like I will never understand. But it seems that that is what Kagome is all about. Her whole being is a mystery, if it wasn't she wouldn't be who she was." Sessh finished.   
  
Yusuke was slightly surprised with the Youkai's confession but agreed with him on everything. Kagome was a mystery that you wanted to solve but knew you would never be able too.   
  
"It seems you and me are more alike than you think Sesshoumaru."  
  
Sesshoumaru regarded the human. He was pretty powerful for a human, but it seemed who ever hung out with Kagome was strong in some way.   
  
"You tell anyone about this conversation and i'll deny it than kill you while you sleep."  
  
Yusuke smirked. "Now there is no reason to get violent. I'm sure if I did tell anyone they wouldn't believe me anyway. "  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at the human one more time. New respect grew in Sesshoumaru. It seemed like more and more of the humans he met weren't all that bad. He was wrong in saying that they were a disgusting race. He silently thanked Kagome and Rin for helping him to realize how wrong his perceptions were.   
  
Sesshoumaru nodded at Yusuke once more before leaving to go back to his room.   
  
Yusuke watched him leave and like Sesshoumaru looked up at Kagome's window.   
  
"We will get through this cousin, then you'll be happy. I promise that."  
  
The sun slowly rose, the moon still fighting for the right to stay in the sky. But soon the soon won and slowly dawn approached. Light poured into windows, specifically on a sleeping couple.   
  
Kagome snuggled deeper trying to get a few more minutes of sleep. Her arms wrapped around tighter of the source of warmth. She was just drifting off to sleep when she heard a small chuckle. She stiffened slightly, thinking maybe it was intruder.   
  
"Good morning my rose."  
  
Kagome instantly relaxed. The hoarse voice, laced with sleep calmed her.   
  
"Do we have to wake up?" She asked in a whiny voice.   
  
Youko let out another chuckle that rumbled through his chest. Kagome enjoyed the sound, promising to make him laugh more. She trailed on of her hands along his arms until she reached his hand. She laced his fingers with his and than realized his nails were now claws!   
  
Her eyes snapped open to meet with a pair of golden eyes, speckled with green. She gasped slightly at the intense emotion flowing in the eyes.   
  
She pulled back slightly but was stopped by the arms around her waist.   
  
"Who are you and what are you doing in my bed?" Kagome demanded struggling to get out of his embrace.   
  
Youko than remembered that he had changed into his true form.   
  
"Kagome it's still me, Kurama. This is my real form. My true name is Youko Kurama. I'm a spirit fox."  
  
Kagome than remembered their first meeting and the same golden eyes.   
  
She ran her hands through his silver golden hair and smiled. It was the same person she had just left in her dreams only moments ago. She relaxed back into his arms. She felt so secure and loved. It seem she could stay this way forever.   
  
"How long have I been out?"  
  
"Only half a day"  
  
"I'm sorry... for not telling you guys about Hades.... I wasn't ready and his appearance yesterday was unexpected."  
  
"Don't worry about Kagome, everybody is just glad your safe."  
  
She nodded. "I'm so scared about the real battle with Hades. I know it will be soon. My father.... Hades has until tomorrow to get the jewel or he won't have another chance to get out of hell. I don't know if I can beat him, and I know if I don't the destruction of the world will be my fault."   
  
"Stop it Kagome! You will not blame yourself now. You will not give up. I know you will be able to beat him, I have faith in you Kagome. I'll be right there with you Kagome. I'll make sure you'll come back alive. I'm pretty sure Shippo would kill me if I let you die."  
  
Kagome giggled slightly easing Youko.   
  
"Come, we'll take a shower and then join the others for breakfast."  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow. "We will take a shower?"  
  
Youko smirked. "Yes we."   
  
He jumped off the bed pulling her with him into his arms and planting a kiss square on her mouth. The kiss deepened, Kagome's arm wrapped around his neck while Youko's arms wrapped around her waist.   
  
Youko reluctantly pulled a way and smirked at her sound of protest and her drowsy eyes.   
  
Her eyes refocused slightly, still slurry form the kiss, she pouted, "that was not necessary. I would have gladly joined you in the bath. It was a nice kiss though." A second too late her mind registered what she said and her cheeks became an interesting shade of red. Youko smirked picking her up bridal style earning a yelp from Kagome.   
  
"I'm glad to here that you enjoyed your kiss..... i'm sure you'll enjoy our bath too." Youko whispered huskily.   
  
Kagome's blush deepened.   
  
Seriously Youko looked into her eyes. "I want to say something to you and I don't want you to interrupt until I finish."  
  
Kagome nodded, nervous by his sudden change in mood.  
  
After putting her back down, he walked over to to his obi and pulled something out of one of the pockets. He held it in his palm coming back to Kagome.   
  
"We've only met just weeks ago but I've felt like we've known each other's for centuries. I've never met anyone quite like you and to my own surprise I slowly fell in love with you." Youko could see she was about to interrupt so held up a hand.   
  
"Let me finish, I know I hardly know you, but I don't want this opportunity to pass. I want you Kagome, I can't deny that. Your beautiful and when you turned into a Kitsune Youkai I claimed you as mine. But I never asked you. Your beauty is not all that I love about you. For the first time in a long time I care. I love your gentle spirit, your determination, you may be annoying but I love you for that too. I want to have pups with you, I want you to be my mate Kagome. So I ask you now Kagome Higurashi. Will you be my mate?   
  
Tears fell from Kagome's eyes. It was just like her dream, every single part of it. She had thought that if would never come true but here he was, asking her to be his mate. How could she refuse!?   
  
He opened his palm to reveal a small silver band/ ring. On the sides were intricate designs of roses, red rubies representing the roses. The roses stem swirled and wrapped around the ring in a circle. It was exquisite.   
  
Kagome's voice was suddenly not working. "Will you be my mate Kagome?" She heard Youko ask again. Unable to speak she nodded her head vigorously. Youko smiled a big smile, a few tears escaping his own eyes. He slid the ring on to her middle finger and found that it fit perfectly. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed them softly.   
  
Kagome, happy with love jumped on him hugging him fiercely. Youko hugged back just as fierce, enjoying the feelings of love that flowed through him. He felt like the luckiest man on earth.... no in the whole universe.   
  
"I love you Youko." she whispered in his ear.   
  
Youko's smile became wider and he tossed her into the air, enjoying her surprised squeak. "Say it again Kagome, say it again for me."  
  
Kagome smiled, cupping his face in her hands. "I love you, and only you."  
  
Youko pulled her closer, "I love you too my little rose." He wiped away the tears from her eyes, "Now how about we take a bath?" Kagome nodded, all resistance gone.   
  
"Oh and Youko, I am not annoying." with that she bounded out of the door to the bathroom.   
  
Youko smiled before chasing after her.   
  
They finished their bath, much to the disappointment of Youko and quickly dressed. They both headed off to the breakfast room. Once Kagome entered the room, she was knocked down by too objects.   
  
Turned out the objects were Rin and Shippo. "Mama, your okay, I was so worried about you." "I was worried to Kagome-chan." Kagome laughed and hugged them both, "I'm fine guys."  
  
"That's good to hear" She looked up to see Sesshoumaru towering over her.   
  
He held out a hand which Kagome greatly took. Sesshoumaru look down at the hand to find the ring. He instantly recognized it as a mating ring. He caught Kagome's blush and Youko's pleased look.   
  
"Well congratulations Kagome, you've agreed to become Youko's mate."  
  
There was a loud WHAT!! through out the room. Suddenly Kagome was bombarded with hugs from Rin, questions from Yusuke, some from Shippo, and everyone else from the group.   
  
She let out a breath of sigh when they finished questioning her and moved on to Youko. She smirked when Yusuke and Shippo started to interrogate him.   
  
It pleased her to know they approved of her choice. Koenma came up to her, in his teenage form, he looked at her before hugging her. Kagome was slightly surprised.   
  
"Welcome cousin."  
  
Kagome's smile widened. "It's nice to meet you cousin."   
  
Koenma smiled back.  
  
"You know what's funny Koenma?"   
  
"What Kagome?"  
  
"I still remember you getting spanked by your father." she whispered softly so only they could hear.   
  
Koenma blushed, making Kagome laugh.  
  
Koenma mumbled something about how out of all the things she would remember, she would remember him getting spanked causing her to giggle again   
  
Kurama came up behind her and put his arms around her. Kagome felt truly at home and content. Like always, it was interrupted.   
  
A guard burst through the door, running to Koenma.   
  
"Sir! At least three thousand demons have gone missing in makai!"  
  
"WHAT!" Koenma was shocked. Heck, everyone was shocked.   
  
"That's not all, in the human world, humans are suddenly just dying. No one can figure out why. Over a thousand have already died."  
  
Kagome was shocked. She hadn't expected this move. He was going right for the kill. He knew she had a weakness for death. He was setting up a trap and Kagome knew that she would be heading for it. But instead of getting caught in the trap, she'd kill the person who set the trap.   
  
Kurama's arms tightened around her. She put her own hands on them, hers were shaking.   
  
"He's waiting for me........"  
  
"He's baiting you Kagome..."   
  
"I know..... and I intend to bite."   
  
WHEW! More fluffiness yes but you can't go wrong right? don't forget to review! 


	12. chapter twelve

What the Heart Knows   
by Japanese dreamer  
  
Disclaimer: The anime Inuyasha is not my property. This was written purely for fun and no profit was made.   
  
Quote: "Happiness is like a butterfly. The more you chase it, the more it eludes you. But if you turn your attention to other things, it will come sit softly on your shoulder."   
(Henry David Thoreau)  
  
AN: Hey all! Another chapter. This is kind of wordy but it explains everything in more detail. The next chapter will be the well awaited battle between Kagome and Hades.   
  
Enjoy! JD  
  
Chapter 12   
  
They were all in Koenma's office, excluding Rin and Shippo who did not want to see the horrible images. There, in Koenma's screen was pictures of human dying. Some faces were pale, there breathing labored, blood shot red eyes.   
  
Kagome wanted to throw up. The screen switched to a hospital and Kagome suddenly felt like crying. There in the picture lay children in beds, some with their eyes open, some closed. Their faces lost all their color, they looked like the dead walking, not children.   
  
Kagome's hate and anger increased steadily. She wanted so bad to hurt him, to kill him. Anger and tension filled the air. Suffocating those in it. Yusuke and Kuawabara had similar looks of horror on their faces.   
  
They lived in this world, swore to protect and here humans were dying off and they could do nothing about it. They too wanted to kill Hades. It was as if fear was only a memory. Vengeance, revenge, hatred, filled their beings, pushing fear away.   
  
Youko Kurama looked on in both horror and shock. His eyes trained on a little girls black ones. They looked lifeless, in pain. Her face had no color, her hair lost it's wonderful shine, mouth opened wide as if she was thirsty begging for water... but she wasn't begging for water, she was begging for healing.   
  
He looked away, can't standing to look anymore, realization dawned on him. One of those figures, out of the hundreds and thousands, one could be his human mother.   
  
Everyone's eyes were trained on the screen in front of them. No one noticed the change in the kitsune fox beside them. Kagome's eyes turned blood red, such a deep red that rivaled the color of blood. Her claws grew black, poison flowed through them. In her mouth, her fangs lengthened eager to bite and rip.   
  
It wasn't until Kurama (AN: i'll just call him Kurama, Youko Kurama is too long) heard a snarl that he looked over at Kagome. What he saw scared him. Her eyes were so red that it looked like it would never change back. She look so unearthly scary that if you had any doubts of her being Hades daughter they were erased. This was her anger, her need for revenge. She wanted blood, no she needed blood to spill.   
  
He looked in her eyes again and saw the malice there. As if her eyes set a secret message to him he knew what she was about to do. She had said it her self: "He's baiting you Kagome...", "I know..... and I intend to bite."   
  
She looked at him, a pleading gaze in her eyes behind the red. He could just here the message. No words passed her mouth but he knew.   
  
If... if I don't come back... take care of them for me... protect them with your whole being. I ask you this and only this.   
  
Kagome returned Kurama's gaze with the same intensity. I love you.  
  
Before Kurama could reach out and grasp her, she disappeared.   
  
"No.. no.. Kagome, come back... it's a trap." Kurama's whisper was heard by the others and it was then that they noticed Kagome was gone.   
  
Yusuke walked up to Kurama, grasping his shoulders with a little trouble, considering how tall Youko was in his youkai form, he forced Kurama's eyes to meet his.   
  
"Where is she Kurama, where did she go."  
  
Kurama's gold eyes were blank. He looked over Yusuke's shoulder to see Sesshoumaru.   
  
"She went... she went to fight him."  
  
Suddenly Youko's own anger built up in him. He was her mate, she was to stay by him, he was supposed to protect her, not the other way around. She may be stronger but at least he could try. That's what mates do. Where the power came from he didn't know but he suddenly felt like a god. A really strong god.   
  
The other's noticed his change in power level also. Hiei had to take a step back just because of the force of it. Yusuke and Sesshoumaru were staring at him one moment and the next he was gone!   
  
Sesshoumaru blinked his eyes, unbelieving. But his eyes narrowed again. He knew there was something strange about that fox or actually, that human.   
  
Kurama blinked. Around him was total darkness. There was completely no sound. Kurama turned around, nothing. He started to walk but nothing changed. Just when he thought that there was no one here, a familiar masculine voice spoke out. But instead of only the voice a figure appeared. Kurama was on his guard immediately.   
  
Kurama mind relaxed, as if recognizing the panther youkai. It was than Kurama realized he could see. His eyes swept over the male. Why did he look so familiar. Suddenly a name popped into his head. "Soujirin?"  
  
The panther smiled, obviously pleased. "Well now Kurama, I haven't seen you since you were a small little boy. I see you've changed a lot. Very nice to meet you Youko Kurama."  
  
Kurama's guard dropped completely. Why did this figure look so familiar? As if things couldn't get any more complicated, another figure appeared. Only her back was visible to Kurama but the short black hair in a bun, the slope of the shoulders, the height, the build, it was only one person... Mother!  
  
Kurama nearly fainted. He would recognize his mother anywhere. "MOTHER!"  
  
The figure turned around and smiled at the shock on her son's face. "Kurama. Ahh, now I see why your never at home."  
  
What shocked Kurama was that he was in Youko form and his mother still recognized him? Well he guessed he kind of threw it away when he called her mother.  
  
"You recognize me? And what are you doing here?"  
  
Kurama's mother smiled. "I've known for quite a while actually, I watch over you from heaven. Well oops, I said a little too much."  
  
Kurama looked really confused, like a lost puppy. From heaven? From heaven? He felt like this was a perfect a time to faint. Luckily his curiosity got the best of him driving out the need to faint.   
  
"Kurama, I had known the first day when Youko had entered you. It was fate, what was supposed to happen. I'm afraid I'm the one who has been keeping secrets to you. You know of the Shikon no Tama, the jewel of the four souls?"  
  
Kurama nodded, every demon in makai knew of the jewel but it was said to be only a legend. "Well, I am the second soul and him," his mother gestured to the panther youkai, "is the first soul, your father's best friend."   
  
Second soul? Did that mean she was a god. It was said that two out of the four souls were actual gods. Was she one of them? And Father? Whose father? Youkai's or mine? As if his mother knew what he was thinking, she answered his question.   
  
"Both of you have the same father."   
  
"What? How can that be?"   
  
His mother sighed. "I had been the second soul of the Shikon No Tama long before you were born. I fell in love with your father almost instantly when I met him, he was the third soul of the Shikon no Tama and a fox youkai. That is why Youko is a fox youkai.   
  
To answer one of your questions, no I am not a god, your father is. He's the god of earth. I know you have heard of mother earth, but like humans, they refused to believe the god of earth was a man so they named the god of earth mother earth, much to your father's disapproval. Your father wanted badly to come and see you today but he is an assistant to an important god who needs him now.   
  
Anyway, being the son of a god, you had a special destiny. In order to fulfill that destiny, we had to expose you to both the past, the makai, and the present. You were born a hanyou so that you could fit in with both the human and demon world. Your soul was split, your youkai side to the past, and your human side to the present.   
  
When destiny ran it course, your souls met again and was fused back together. Surprisingly, you can change to both youkai and human. And here you are now."  
  
Kurama listened intently until the very end. The things his mother told him made a lot of sense. It helped filled the gasps of questions he had about his life. But he couldn't quite grasp the fact that he was a god.   
  
He wanted badly to see his father but he knew he would get another chance. He was a god. Did that mean he had to fulfill certain tasks. Would he be taken away from his life. What about Kagome?   
  
Until that time he had totally forgotten about Kagome. He was about to voice his thoughts when he looked up to see another figure there. His eyes widened. At first glance, the resemblance of Kagome to this women may not of hit you, but if you looked closer you could see the similarities.   
  
The same chin, same skin, high cheekbones, same smile.   
  
The women smiled at him and he couldn't help but see Kagome's face in her. He smiled back then.   
  
"Hello Youko Kurama."   
  
Bowed back, was this Kagome's mother?  
  
The lady nodded. "Yes I am Kagome's mother, Midoriko."   
  
Once again Kurama's eyes widened. "The protector of the Shikon no Tama?"  
  
"Yes, but now that is my daughter's job, Kagome."  
  
"I am the fourth soul of the Shikon no Tama, your mother's best friend, and Soujirin's step-sister."   
  
"Does Kagome know this?"  
  
"Yes she knows this but, she doesn't know her grandfather, my step-father, Zeus."  
  
"Zeus? Your Koenma's aunt?"  
  
"Yes, I am Koenma's aunt. And now your step-mother I presume?"  
  
Kurama blushed slightly, a rare sight on the fox youkai's face.   
  
"Yes" Kurama mumbled.  
  
Midoriko chuckled slightly.  
  
"You know that you are god, well so is Kagome. Though this is the part that she does not know. Kagome had, had memories of her true life. You didn't for you were sent directly to earth. I raised Kagome until she was ten. Her father, Hades, threatened to kidnap her until he was made the highest god and have possession of the Shikon no Tama. I had to get her to a safe place so I sent her soul to a human's mother womb where she was born along with the jewel.   
  
She was born human and was turned into a youkai by the jewel. But somehow Kagome's soul split, the jewel going with the other half of the soul. Now she has a new soul, the jewel safely kept with her.  
  
We had hoped Kagome would have remembered she was a god by now. She needs to remember or she can't tap into her true powers. You already have but she hasn't. You have to go help her remember. I can not go, I've broken enough rules just to talk to you and her. So you must go. You have to save her from her father."   
  
"I want nothing more than to do that." Kurama responded.   
  
"One more thing before we send you off, your father is the god of earth and you are his son so you have the same powers he does. You can control the plants, the air, and the earth itself. But Kagome, her father is the god of hell. She has the same powers as he does. She has to fight fire with fire. You need to tell her this. And you need to help her. She can not do this herself. Hades has gotten stronger and stronger. She needs your help."  
  
"I'll do anything to keep her alive. I'd give my own life."  
  
Midoriko smiled. "My daughter chose the right mate. Good luck to both you. I know you will succeed. Then I will be expecting to be a grandmother."  
  
"Yes me too." Kurama heard his mother say.   
  
"And I expect a niece and nephew." Soujirin added.   
  
He smiled faintly, a blush crept across his face but was quickly gone again.   
  
He hugged both Midoriko and his mother goodbye before shaking hands with Soujirin.   
  
He waved at them one more time before closing his eyes and willing his body to be where Kagome was, hoping he wasn't too late.   
  
AN: Well? How was it? Is it confusing? I don't know, you tell me. Review! 


	13. chatper thirteen

What the Heart Knows   
by Japanese dreamer  
  
Disclaimer: The anime Inuyasha is not my property. This was written purely for fun and no profit was made.   
  
An:  
Here I am again with my next chapter. Took me a while but i finally finished it. Hope you enjoy!  
  
JD   
  
Chapter 13  
  
Kagome raced fast and hard to where she knew her father would be waiting. She had long ago stopped trying to suppress her anger. She was out to kill and nothing would stop her.   
  
She was traveling through another dimension, black all around her, no floor, no ceiling but only doors. Endless, rows and rows of door were next to her. She could still the feel light warmth at her back. She knew that if she looked back, she would stop. She knew that was where her mother was, but she couldn't go to her, not yet, her father was still alive. You were told that you should never go to the light, that was all she wanted to do at that moment.   
  
But she didn't look back, her eyes focused on the black door just at the end of the hallway. She could see the red glow through the cracks of the door but not once did her steps falter.   
  
Her feet slowed as she reached the door. It was much bigger up close. It was iron, hard, smooth but hot to the touch. It was amazing that it wasn't glowing red even though behind it was so much heat. Kagome could feel the heat through the cracks of the door.   
  
She had waited for this moment to come. She felt guilty for not saying goodbye to everyone. She felt guilty for leaving Kurama behind. All she wanted was to be in his arms, safe and away from this all. But she couldn't.   
  
Her hand touched the door's hard and smooth surface. It was hot and would burn any other person's skins. But it was nothing to Kagome.   
  
She didn't know where this power had come from. She didn't even know she possessed it. The hotness of the door soothed her for reasons unknown to her. She pushed the door slowly and it opened with ease. At once she felt the heat on her face, on her arms, on her legs. The unbearable heat that hell was known for. The light flooded the hallway and all other doors vanished, giving her no other choice but to go in.   
  
She stepped in all the way only to find when she turned back that door was gone replaced with a wall of stone. It looked like she was on a cliff of some sort. She walked over to the edge and looked over. Her eyes widened at the wide expanse below her. endless staircases spiraled around in the deep canyon. Hot bubbling lava filled the bottom. If you were to fall, there would be no surviving. Hundreds of staircases wound down to meet the lava. On the staircases were both humans and demons, walking either up the stairs or down.   
  
Kagome watched them as they marched on, lifelessly. Souls floated everywhere, trying desperately to find their bodies. It hurt Kagome to see the soul of children floating around, looking for a place to go. Kagome watched them closer until she realized why the world was so full of corruption these days.   
  
It didn't take Kagome long to figure how things worked. If you descended down on the stairs, you weren't given a second chance, it meant you had done horrible actions that were unforgivable. If you went up, it meant you had a second chance at life, a second chance to right yourself. On these staircases were mostly young children who had either killed or stolen to protect themselves. They would be forgiven for they had no other choice for their actions.   
  
Hell was not supposed to be a bad place. It was for you to understand the wrongs you did and learn never to do them again. This was not supposed to be a place of torture or corruptness. But that was what her father had turned it into. She watched as a man was whipped and beaten with out mercy by black angels and thrown into the lava without another thought. It didn't matter if he deserved it or not.   
  
She watched horrified as children were pushed off stairs and corrupted adults took their places. She knew the black angels had seen but they did nothing. It was hard to think that angels, such beautiful creatures could do this. This was the hell everyone was so afraid of. This was what her father made it.   
  
She tore here eyes away, can't bearing to look at anymore.   
  
"Is it not beautiful?" Hades smirked at his daughters obvious displeasure. This was all his work and he was proud of it.   
  
Kagome stared at him. Her eyes were unbelieving. How could anyone be so cruel, so corrupt as to do such things. Kagome shuddered at the thought that he was her father, that she had his blood flowing in his veins. She looked at him, his smile still in place. She could see why her mother had fallen in love, he was a master of deceit. His long black hair, his piercing black eyes, he was a god, sly, handsome, deceitful. Even the smartest person in the world could be tricked by him.   
  
"No, it's not beautiful."   
  
"Oh but isn't? I have spent centuries here. Building this hell you see. I have made it what I wanted and you are its princess."  
  
"I am NOT its princess! I am NOT your daughter."  
  
"But of course you are, you have my blood in you. My black blood flows through your veins."  
  
Kagome let out a laugh. "You won't escape Hades. This is like you said. This is what you made it to be. This is your work and you will have to live with it and watch grow. It will soon corrupt you so much that you won't be able to bear it. I was out to kill you, but this is a so much better punishment. Having to live here forever, watching as people get second chances and knowing you won't. What better punishment? You wanted to be a god, here is your kingdom. Kingdom of the corrupt, as you are corrupt."  
  
Hades pulled his hand back and striked. His anger surfacing. Never had anyone spoke to him like that. He was used to people groveling at his feet begging. His hands fisted in anger. His own daughter had laughed at him. Laughed at what he was.   
  
"I will get out of HERE! And you will help me!"  
  
Kagome got up. He had striken her in the face and caused her to hit the stone wall. Scrapes appeared on her face but she ignored the pain.   
  
"I'd rather suffer and stay here in this hell for eternity rather than have you escape. Your a pure excuse for a god. Disowned by everyone and everything. My mother deserved someone better than you to mate with. You never deserved her! You deserve to sit and rot here forev..." But Kagome never got to finish when her father striked her again.   
  
She once again met with the stone wall but she felt no pain. She slowly got up and faced him.   
  
"I'll kill you once and for all and then you will have no chance of escape. You will have to stay here forever. Unlike you, I don't have a time limit. You have until the next sunrise to get the jewel or your chances of escape are gone. I will kill you so that you will never have another chance to escape. There will be no other chance to escape Hades, this is your last chance and I intend to keep it from you."  
  
Hades anger roared to life. There was not going back now. He would get the jewel and he would escape this hell. It didn't matter that he had to go through his own daugther. It never mattered at all. Two swords appeared in his hand, their blades red, flaming with fire. Kagome pulled out her own kodachis, her hands had a red glow that transfered to her blades. It was her anger, her need for revenge. Soon enough her blades turned red also.   
  
They both got in there fighting stance, watching each other closely.   
  
With speed that surpassed any living creature they charged at each other, their blades met, the sounds of metals clashing reverberated through the air. The battle had just started.   
  
(0)--(0)--(0)--(0)--(0)  
  
Kurama hurried through the familiar dimension that Kagome had been not so long ago. He was running as fast as he could, willing his body to move faster. He heard the loud clash of metals, it was thunder to his ears. He ran faster ignoring his body's need to rest. He needed to get to her as fast as he could.   
  
(0)--(0)--(0)--(0)--(0)  
  
The others were worried sick about their missing team members. Yusuke was pacing, his nervousness was in everyone. Shippo got dizzy watching him, but kept on watching trying to distract his mind. Rin had fallen asleep, worry still marred her face. Botan was right beside her, asleep also. Koenma was doing everything he could to try to locate the two with no luck. At the same time, he was keeping the human world from growing crazy.   
  
Sesshomaru sat near Rin. His eyes closed. He was worried but wanted no one to see it. Where were they?   
  
Everyone jumped at the sound that crashed through the air. The land shook softly at its sound as it reached the earth. It was too loud to be thunder and it wasn't since there was not a cloud in the sky. Somehow they knew that the sound was from Kagome. Their fear grew.   
  
Sesshoumaru looked out the window, his eyes opened at the sound. His eyes widened when he saw thousands of demons racing toward the castle. Sesshoumaru's brow raised when he realized that there were at least three thousands, it clicked when he remembered that three thousand demons had disappeared. Looked like Hades wasn't playing fair. "Look out the window." he said to everyone.   
  
They all looked out and gasped at the hundreds of demons.   
  
"Look! There eyes are all red! They're being controlled."Kuwabara said.   
  
"That's pretty obvious nit wit." Hiei responded.   
  
"Shut up Shrimp!"   
  
"Why are they heading here?" Botan asked.   
  
"He's trying to kill us. He knows that we are Kagome's weakness. If she knows we are dead, she'll weaken and lose."Sesshoumaru said.   
  
"He's trying to get to her through us. I won't let that happen!" Yusuke said, determination laced in his words.   
  
The others agreed.   
  
"So we fight." Sesshoumaru said.   
  
"I'll send my demon army to help you, though I only have about thousand." Koenma said.   
  
"It's enough Koenma, trust me. The way I feel, those demons are going to wish they never came here." Yusuke said.   
  
"Let's go."   
  
Everywhere people were fighting. Whether it be in hell, whether it be someone trying to get to someone else, whether it be to help a friend. It was all for a greater cause.   
  
Kagome and Hades were fighting with equal strength. When Hades charged, she blocked. When she charged he blocked. It seemed to be an equal match. But if you looked close, Kagome was weakening. She still had not tapped in to all her power. Hades knew this and fought harder to weaken her. Gashes ran from Kagome's arms to her legs. Red blood seeped through her clothes. Hades had a few gashes of his own, but black blood flowed from his wound.   
  
Kurama couldn't believe how endless the hallway was. He didn't know how much of a head start Kagome had but he could feel that she was fighting, he could feel that she was weakening. He ran harder and faster. His legs tired, but his determination was at full force. Just when his hope started weakening, he saw the door.   
  
Botan, Rin, and Koenma watched helplessly as the others were fighting. Flashes of energy were seen and the wails and cries of the killed resounded through the area. Botan's eyes were filled with tears as she saw all the souls leave the bodies. She carried them all to their rightful places.   
  
Sesshoumaru used his claws and whip, fighting off the crazed demons. He was covered in blood. He noticed Koenma's men dying faster and faster and realized that it meant Hades must be winning. He hoped to any god that Kagome was okay.   
  
Yusuke and the others noticed this too. Yusuke was even matter now and fought harder. Hiei and Kuwabara killed as fast as they could. Trying to stay alive in all this madness.   
  
(0)--(0)--(0)--(0)--(0)  
  
The four souls watched all the fighting and battling in silence. They couldn't believe how much blood shed there was. Midoriko looked away. She felt as if this was all her fault. But she knew that Hades would have done this even though he hadn't met her. But Midoriko hated herself for involving Kagome in all of this.   
  
She grimaced as she saw Hades sword cut a gash on her daughter's arm. She couldn't hold in the tears when she saw her daughter fall to her knees and struggle to get up. She prayed that Kurama would get there soon .  
  
An arm encircled her and she looked up to see Zeus. He nodded to her and watched his niece (AN: In chapter three, i had said Kagome was Zeus' grand daughter, well i meant niece, i just realized it was wrong. Sorry for the confusion!) fight his brother.   
  
(0)--(0)--(0)--(0)--(0)  
  
Hades smirked at his daughter. Licking at the blood on his sword. Soon he thought, soon he would be out of this hell. Soon he would get his revenge on his brother. And soon he would get Midoriko back, she wouldn't escape him now.   
  
(0)--(0)--(0)--(0)--(0)  
  
AN: Well there you go. Another chapter. Doing the fighting scene is harder than i thought. if you have any advice please share them wit me! talk to me on Aim, my sn is Jpnsedrmr22   
  
Bye bye! JD 


	14. chapter fourteen

What the Heart Knows   
by Japanese dreamer  
  
Disclaimer: The anime Inuyasha is not my property. This was written purely for fun and no profit was made.   
  
An:  
Another chapter written up! This chapter was torture writing it. My ideas about how I'm going to end my story are all jumbled up into a big mess. HOPEFULLY this story will only need two more chapters to end so I can focus on my other story. Please review and tell me wat u think!   
JD   
  
----------------------------  
  
Chapter 14   
  
Kagome dodged another swing from her father, barely missing it's blade by a centimeter. Her arms were growing tired, she was growing tired. It seemed like she had been fighting, non stop, for weeks. Her bones protested against all the exertion but their was no chance of resting.   
  
Kagome jumped again as Hades tried to slash at her with his sword. It seemed now that all she was doing was defending. She could never get a blow in without him dealing one first. Her determination was deteriorating and she tried her hardest to stop it. But she saw the smug look on his face, she saw his eyes gleam with victory.   
  
With one last try, she blocked his sword with one of her swords and aimed for his stomach with her other sword. But she had forgotten one thing, her father used kodachis too. He easily blocked her sword with his other sword hitting it out of her hand for it to skid on the floor, a distance to far for Kagome to reach.   
  
Hades gleamed with triumph as he brought his sword to plunge in her side.   
  
Kagome gasped with unrelenting pain. She felt the sword slide through her flesh, as if it was cutting paper. She watched horror stricken as he slowly pulled out the sword halfway to reveal blood on the blade... her blood.   
  
But he didn't stop there, it wasn't his style. He twisted the sword, causing the blade to twist through her side. Kagome gasped again with the horrible pain. Tears fell down her eyes.   
  
Hades smirked, he had won, now no one could stop him. He savored the pain he saw on his daughter's face. The face that looked so hauntingly like Midoriko's. He twisted the blade harder, enjoying her cry of pain as it shot through her mouth. He was getting his revenge, who else better to get his revenge on than his daughter? He slowly pulled the blade out only to drive it back in and twist it.   
  
Kagome's vision became cloudy, her eyes and head became dizzy. There was so much pain, she wanted it to all go away, to never had felt it. It was worse than an arrow through her side, it was her father's swords that twisted inside of her.   
  
In one quick move, he pulled the sword out of Kagome's body. Kagome reeled back at the force. She could only stand for a second before the pain shot through her legs. She collapsed to the floor, clutching her sides, trying to get rid of the pain.   
  
Her swords were forgotten, only the pain, only the pain ran through her mind. She could feel the darkness creep over her mind. She half fought it and half wanted it to overtake her. She looked up at her father, he was smiling, please with what he had done, pleased at the sight of his daughter hurt.   
  
She couldn't help but feel the anger course through her at the sight of him. It was said that could never hate anything. But now she knew she hated something, she hated her father.   
  
"She'll never come back to you, she hates you, you'll never get her back." Kagome didn't know where she had gotten even the energy to even speak.   
  
Hades eyes became slits, he backhanded his daughter, causing her to fly back and hit the hard rock floor. "She'll come back to me. She's mine forever, no one will take her away from me, not even you!"   
  
Kagome ignored the pain that his slap had on her face. She instead slowly rose to a sitting position, looking him straight in the eye. "You'll never succeed. You'll never escape this hell. This is where you'll stay forever, this is where you'll stay alone, living with what you had built and made. You'll never be free and I'll have the pleasure of watching you suffer from above."  
  
Hades slapped her again, harder, too fast for Kagome to be able to block. "Shut up you little whore! I will escape this hell and then I'll be free to do what ever I want. I'll make sure you end up here, where I was forced to be for centuries. I'll make sure you suffer your whole life, never letting enjoy one moment of your life. I'll make sure of it."   
  
Hades walked up to her, both swords in his hands, ready to kill at a moments notice. "You better prepare yourself my daughter, what I have in mind for you will be the most painful thing you experienced."   
  
"The most painful thing I've experienced is finding out your my father. Nothing could be more shameful or painful for that."  
  
Hades laughed. "That's what you think my daugther, you have yet to feel the true meaning of pain.  
  
He raised his sword over his head, ready to plunge them both in her heart.   
  
"Good bye my little daughter, I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon. And I'm sure you'll leave the jewel behind as a parting gift?"   
  
Hades brought his sword down, straight down aiming for her heart, the heart that was said to be the purest.   
  
Kagome closed her eyes, tears running down her face. At that moment, the faces of all her friends and families flashed through her face. But they stopped on one. She smiled softly at seeing Kurama's beautiful face. His warm gold eyes, and his soft white silky hair. It was enough to remember him.   
  
Hades spotted the smile on her face and swore to wipe it off with this final blow. You won't be happy where you'll be going Kagome, I'll make sure of that.   
  
The swords came down fast and hard, just inches away from her skin, now only centimeters...   
  
I guess I'll just stop there. It's not too big of a cliffy right? lol   
  
I  
  
I  
  
follow the line! I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
V  
  
AN: alright, here's the rest of the stories since you guys reviewed lol I'm a little crazy rite now so bear with me   
------------------------------  
Just as the tip of one sword pierced Kagome's skin, Hades was thrown back by a powerful burst of energy.   
  
---------------------------  
  
Kurama had finally reached the door only to smell Kagome's blood. He touched the door only to find his hand burn at he the touch. Her blood's scent was coming stronger now and her aura was starting to fade.   
  
Kurama looked up and down over the door, trying to find another way in. He became frustrated when he didn't see any. When he heard the cry of pain, pass his love's lips, his anger rose off the scale. With a burst of energy he pushed the door open, managing to catch Hades off guard.   
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
At the sight of Kagome, he felt his heart constrict. With speed, only the god's possessed, he reached her, cradling her head in his lap. She looked so utterly fragile that he was afraid that with a small touch she would break. He looked at the black and blue bruises that adorned her face and felt his anger rise. Her lips were bleeding, cracked and swollen. Her beautiful skin, was pale and deathly cold to the touch.   
  
Her hands were covered with cuts and blood flowed from the injury at her side. Her clothes were torn, ripped, and burned and seeemed would crumple and turn to ash with a touch. He hated himself for not reaching her sooner, for not saving her from all the pain he was sure she was feeling.   
  
He felt the tears flow from his eyes before he could stop them. He stroked her face lovingly, mindful of her bruises. "Kagome, look at yourself, what did you get yourself into my rose?"   
  
Kagome did not answer to his call, it looked like she hadn't even heard it. Kurama's tear grew stronger. They rolled down, each droplet disappearing under his chin. One of the drops managed to fall on Kagome's smooth cheek.   
  
Kagome could almost here Kurama's voice in her head. It seemed to be so close, he seemed to be so close. But she was telling herself it was just her imagination. But when she felt the warm tear drop hit her cheek, she knew she wasn't making that up.   
  
Kurama watched her face for any reaction. Until finally he saw one of her eyes twitch until they fully opened. Kurama's tears ceased as he looked into familiar blue eyes. Happiness filled him at the sight of her awake.   
  
"Kagome." Kagome heard the whisper and shaking, reached a hand out to touch his face. She felt the warm skin under her fingertips and knew he was real.  
  
"Kurama." Kurama hugged her at the sound of her voice saying his name. His heart beat quickened with excitement.   
  
"Don't worry about me Kurama, just defeat him. I need you to defeat him for me Kurama. You have to."  
  
Kurama nodded, letting her know he understand. "I have a lot of things to tell you my little rose."  
  
"Did you know you were a god? It surprised me when I found out."  
  
Now questions were buzzing around in Kagome's head, she opted to answer his question instead."I assumed it, but I wasn't sure," Kagome said in a weak voice.   
  
"Do you know what my rose," Kurama said in a whisper, "So am I."   
  
Kagome's eyes widened considerably. How? What? Really? So many questions buzzed through her head. But she could feel the darkness creep into her again. This time she didn't fight it. Knowing that Kurama was here meant she was safe. She slowly closed her eyes.   
  
"You better beat him Kurama, i'm going to be waiting to hear the news, you don't want to disappoint me Kurama."   
  
Kurama chuckled. "I promise only good news when you wake." Kagome nodded her head weakly, before slipping into unconsciousness.   
  
Kurama set her head down gently on the floor. He was pleased to find that her wound had stopped bleeding. She was slowly healing herself.   
  
Slowly he got up and faced Kagome's father, the King of hell, Hades.   
  
Hades had watched the scene with disinterest. This was just a minor set up in the plan. Who would just kill this retched demon and be on with his plan. He doubted this demon could stand up to a powerful god as himself. Later, Hades would find that he was mistaken.   
  
Hades smirked at the hate and anger that filled the fox's eyes. "You shouldn't make promised that you can't keep fox."  
  
Kurama watched Hades every move. He wanted to kill this man, torture him until he begged, and then kill him slowly and painfully. "I'm not making promised I can't keep. By the end of this fight, I expect you to be dead and gone from the face of the earth forever. I promised to Kagome that i'd defeat you, that's a promise that I intend to keep!"   
  
With now more words to say, they attacked, the sounds of swords once again clashing filled the air.   
  
------------------------------------------  
  
AN: Two more chapters and this fic is over... hopefully. Give me some ideas about how to end it! I need the extra help So don't forget to REVIEW!   
  
JD 


	15. THE END!

What the Heart Knows   
by Japanese dreamer  
  
Disclaimer: The anime Inuyasha is not my property. This was written purely for fun and no profit was made.   
  
Chapter 15   
  
The clanging sounds of metal against metal were heard endlessly through the air. A dodge, a thrust, and a slash of a sword only inches away from the skin, the battle continued.   
  
Kurama was trying his best to fend off Hades. He with only one sword, and Hades with two made it only harder for him. He always had to remember that if he was blocking one sword, another would be attacking.  
  
Hades was confused as to why this lowly demon had survived for this long. Like Kagome, he should have tired out. There was something he didn't know about this fox. But what? What could make this demon so utterly powerful so that his power matched his own.   
  
Hades, too deep in thought, didn't see the clawed hand that swiped at his left hand.   
  
Hades let out a growl when he felt the searing pain on his hand. With to much pain, he dropped one of his kodachis. Three claw marks adorned his hand, the sizzling of skin could be heard as the corrosive poison ate away at his skin.   
  
Hades, angrier than ever, charged at Kurama. He was relentless, swiping and slashing at Kurama.   
  
Once again, Kurama was on the defense, except this time Hades was angry. Kurama blocked Hades sword with his own sword as it came down over his head. His arms strained against the power behind the attack. With one last burst of energy his pushed Hades back.   
  
Kurama staggered as he dropped his sword. He was tired of prolonging the battle, it was time to end it.   
  
In his hand appeared two seeds, the seeds of the venus fly traps, except this time they weren't hungry for flies. He through them on the ground and used his energy to make them grow. Slowly they grew until they towered over Hades.   
  
"These are my beloved fly traps. Though i've raised these to love the taste human flesh instead of the fly. They are attracted to movement so i'd advised you not to move."  
  
Hades looked at the towering fly trap. It had no eyes but he knew it had exquisite hearing. He had to say he was impressed. Only very powerful youkai could control plants such as these.   
  
Suddenly the ground started to shake. More and more plants were forming on the cliff that they stood on. Each one deadly in its own way. Some had spikes, some had poison, and some had teeth that could rival a wolf's.   
  
He knew only one other person who could do this, Ceron, the fourth soul, and known to all as Mother Earth. This could mean only one thing, the fox was his son!   
  
Hades panicked. That would mean the fox was a god like him. Now he knew why Kurama had lasted no long. He was no mere demon, he was a god.   
  
"You're a god."   
  
Kurama nodded his head. There was no use hiding the truth anymore.   
  
Hades now was angrier than ever. His panic subsided. No one... no one would get in his way. He would kill any god that got in his way, even his brother.   
  
"You can't stop me fox. I've lived longer than you, I know more about your powers than you do. You'll not win against me, your to weak!" Everything around Hades suddenly caught on fire. His anger was fueling his power, increasing it.   
  
Just as the plants were here, they were gone the next moment, only ashes were left.   
  
Kurama took a step back. Hades was slowly losing control. His eyes now black looked at Kurama. His form slowly grew blurry, until he was enveloped in a black light. His small human form slowly grew larger.   
  
Kurama's eyes widened further. He was transforming into his true form! Even Kurama knew he could not fight Hades this way. He knew he had no chance since he had no experience. He knew not how to transform into his true form. He doubted that if he changed into his spirit fox form he would be able to beat Hades. He knew he needed help. But who else was there left?   
  
-----------------------------  
  
Kagome drifted between the state of consciousness and unconsciousness. She could faintly hear the clangs of metal but she couldn't decide if they were real or not. Suddenly, she felt the ground move. She tried to get up to see what was happening but was too weak. She relaxed when she felt the ground stop shaking.   
  
But now she could fill something soft under her. With the last of her strength, she moved her right arm to fall beside her. Her palm felt soft grass under her fingers and she smiled at the feel of it. She knew that somehow this was Kurama's doing. His words echoed in her mind, "You're a goddess Kagome."   
  
Out of all the things she thought she would be, she had never expected to be a goddess. Her mind drifted back to Kurama. She hoped that he was okay, that he was winning. But she knew nothing, could see nothing. She had almost drifted back off when she felt an enormous amount of power.   
  
Kagome tried desperately to open her eyes but she was just to weak. The evil aura filled her senses. She panicked. It was so much power! Even she knew that Kurama wasn't this strong. Tears formed in her eyes. If Kurama couldn't beat Hades, than who would?   
  
Slowly she heard a whisper in her head, You have to get up Kagome, you have to help your mate, he needs you!   
  
Kagome focused her mind on the voice. 'But how? How can I help him? I can't even open my eyes!'  
  
You have to find your powers Kagome. Your a goddess, you have more power than this! You have to find out. Hurry, your mate is in trouble.   
  
Kagome started to panic, 'But where do I look? You have to help me!'  
  
No... you have to find your power on your own, I can not help you.  
  
Kagome sighed. She forced her tears to stop. Crying wouldn't help her, concentration would. She slowly entered her own mind, looking for the hidden power that was said to be in her. Using her instincts she followed the path her feet walked. Slowly she could feel a warmth creep over her. She knew that was it, that was what she needed to find. She focused her mind to try to pull it out. Sh needed the power now. She had to wake it up. With a final burst of her miko energy, she pushed on the power.   
  
The power let go and finally released. Kagome gave a sigh of triumphant as the power flowed through her veins, energizing her. It helped heal the injuries she had but not by much, it's power wasn't for healing, it's power was for fighting.   
  
I knew you could find it   
  
Kagome smiled mentally 'Thank you uncle Zeus'  
  
---------------------------  
  
Back with the four souls, Zeus smiled as Kagome opened her eyes. "You have a smart daughter Midoriko, you should be proud."  
  
Midoriko smiled, "I am proud."  
  
--------------------------- Back at Koenma's castle   
  
Slowly the raging demons were dwindling down. They were winning! Yusuke slowed down as he killed the last few demons that were alive. But suddenly, the demons grew more fierce, their eyes now black. They looked stronger now, like their energy had been increased.   
  
Sesshoumaru and Yusuke traded worried glances. Did this mean that Kagome was losing? Yusuke erased the thought in his mind. He could not doubt Kagome or Kurama. They would pull through... they had too.   
  
---------------------------  
  
When Kagome finally opened her eyes, she was greeted with the sight of ashes and burned plants. The soft grass that she felt only moments ago had died, and were turning brown. She looked around and finally found Kurama.   
  
Kagome was horrified at the sight of him. He had gashes on his legs and arms, the blood seeping easily through his clothes. He looked out of breath and tired.   
  
Kagome than spotted the gigantic black wolf demon that stood in front of Kurama. Kagome shivered at the sight of him. He looked so utterly terrifying. His eyes were black, so black that it blended in with his fur that was black also, making it seem his eyes were closed.   
  
Saliva dripped from the dogs mouth. The floor sizzled where the saliva fell, it was poison. Strong fangs were bared at Kurama who looked about ready to collapse. Black claws dog into the rock ground as it waited to attack Kurama.   
  
She was surprised when the wolf started to talk. "You'll never defeat. No one can defeat me, I'm the strongest. Die you filthy demon."  
  
Before Hades could use his final blow on Kurama, a voice stopped him. "Your right to say that no one can beat you... but your wrong to say that we can't beat you."  
  
Hades eyes widened when he saw his daughter there, standing like she hadn't been near death just moments ago.   
  
He saw her quick movement and he saw that she had reached Kurama with no effort at all.   
  
Hades laughed, "What a pretty picture this makes. Your just making it easier to kill you. Now I can just kill you at the same time. "  
  
"But you are forgetting one thing father... I am a god too."  
  
Hades took a step back. He hadn't expected her to find out, not yet, not so soon. "I'm afraid your wrong Kagome." Even Hades could feel the falseness of his own words. He felt the quiver in his voice as he continued, "Your not a god."  
  
"Oh, but aren't I father, after all, I am your daughter."   
  
Slowly a blue orb appeared in Kagome's hand. It's pureness attracted Hades eyes. He watched as the orb grew bigger, knowing as it grew bigger, his fate was being sealed.   
  
Kagome looked up at Kurama, "I need your help Kurama."  
  
Kurama smiled, "I'll always be here to help."  
  
Slowly he placed his own left hand on top of the orb. His powers fused with Kagome's own powers. There sphere grew larger, now a swirling mass of green and blue.   
  
Hades growled. His chances were slipping. He charged at the couple but couldn't get there soon enough.   
  
"We, daughter of the fourth soul and son of the second and third soul, banish you Hades to eternal death in hell! May you rot here with your own evil." With that said, Kagome and Kurama pulled their hands back, releasing the orb. Hades tried to dodge but it was no use.   
  
The scream of pain filled the air as the orb hit Hades. It enveloped him a blue green light that purified him. Hades reverted back to his human form. He clutched at his head. The energy was trying to purify his mind. But if was no use, he was too dark too evil, so instead of helping him, it brought him pain. He took a step back, at the edge of the cliff now. With one final jerk of his body he fell back into the hot lava.   
  
Thousands of arms reached out of the lava and grabbed him, preventing him from trying to escape. All the souls he had tortured wanted revenge. They pulled him into the lava, to make sure he would be there with them to suffer.   
  
Kurama and Kagome looked on. They had won but not without a few battle scars. Kagome looked up at him, her love in her eyes.   
  
"Lets go home Kurama." Kurama nodded. They turned around and there the familiar iron door stood. Kagome turned around once again to look into the lava... "good bye father."   
  
With that said, the two left the chamber of hell, hoping that they would never have to set foot in there again.   
  
--------------------------------  
  
The four souls cheered finally at the end of the battle. Midoriko had tears in her eyes. Her daughter had did it, she had defeated her Hades for the sake of the world.   
  
Midoriko pressed her hand to the screen on which her daughter's face could be seen. Surprisingly, Kagome smiled. It was finally over.   
  
"It's over sister." Midoriko turned to Zeus and nodded, "Yes, it's finally over."   
  
-----------------------------  
  
The others were just about to give up hope when the demons had suddenly stopped fighting. They closed there eyes only to open them back up. But this time, instead of black, there was life!   
  
Yusuke let out a large yell of triumph.   
  
Seshoumaru, put his sword away, a small smile at the corner of his mouth, I knew you could do it Kagome, you always pull through.   
  
Yusuke ran into the palace, hugging everyone in sight. Although he stayed away from Hiei, he didn't really want the koorime to slice him up. He stayed away from Kuwabara too, there was no way he was hugging him!   
  
Shippo and the others heard the news and cheered for Kagome and Kurama. Hurry up and come home soon mama, Shippo thought.   
  
-----------------------------  
  
Finally they reached the end of the tunnel. Kagome reached to open the door, her hand grasping the knob. Light fell on them when the was open. They step through and close the door one final time.   
  
Kagome smiled at Kurama, happy at finally knowing the battle was over. She pushed him on toward the castle, knowing the others were waiting. Kurama slowed their running to a walk before pulling her to him and planting a kiss on her lips.   
  
She smiled up at him... they were home.   
  
---------------------------  
  
AN: There it is the end! I finally finished my first fanfic!!! dances around happily You guys can decide if I do an epilogue or not okay. Thanks to those who reviewed and stuck with my story, I couldn't have done it with out ya!   
Thanks so much! JD 


	16. Epilogue

What the Heart Knows   
by Japanese dreamer  
  
Disclaimer: The anime Inuyasha is not my property. This was written purely for fun and no profit was made.   
  
Epilogue   
  
"YUSUKE!" Yusuke was seen running out of the shrine, a terrified look on his face.   
  
Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama watched as he ran passed them, a look of pure fear on his face.   
  
The next thing they knew, a very angry Kagome, Keiko, and never angry Yukina followed.   
  
Kagome had a baseball bat in her hand, her eyes promising pain for Yusuke. Keiko, well Keiko didn't need a weapon, her fists would do fine.   
  
Yusuke ran around the God tree, trying to get as far away from the two crazed females. "A little help guys?" Yusuke yelled at Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama.   
  
Kuwabara ignored him, already sweet talking Yukina who kept blushing.   
  
Hiei scoffed, looking bored. "What ever you did Yusuke, you probably deserve the beating your going to get."  
  
Yusuke glared at him,"See if I ever save your butt again."  
  
"Please, you've never saved me from anything." Hiei replied.   
  
Kagome was just about to catch up with Yusuke when a pair of strong arms encircled her waist. She was pulled back until her back met with a well toned hard chest.   
  
Kurama, still in Youko formed held back the struggling Kagome from killing Yusuke. "What did you do to make my mate mad now, Yusuke?" Kurama asked.   
  
"I didn't do anything, she just went berserk on me." Yusuke smirked when Kagome couldn't get out of Kurama's hold. His smirk disappeared when a fist connected with his head. "OW, what did you do that for Keiko?"  
  
"Cause you're an idiot "  
  
Kuwabara laughed at the bump forming on Yusuke's head. "Ha ha, Urameshi is getting beat up by his own girl friend."  
  
"At least I have one." Yusuke said, rubbing the bump on his head.   
  
"I have a girl friend! Yukina's my girl, right Yukina?" Kuwabara said. Yukina blushed profusely but Hiei growled at Kuwabara.   
  
"What's your problem shrimp?"   
  
"You are." Hiei replied.   
  
Happy with the distraction, Kagome jumped out of Kurama's arms and smacked Yusuke upside the head with her hand.   
  
Now there were tow big red bumps protruding from Yusuke's head.   
  
"That's what you get for calling me fat."  
  
Kurama looked bewildered. "Are you blind Yusuke, where do you go and call my mate fat."Kurama asked, a little hint of anger in his voice. Kurama had gotten very overprotective of Kagome these past months. That's why he stayed in his Youko form, he was stronger.   
  
Yusuke smiled sheepishly, "Well, uh.., I didn't mean right now. Um.. why don't you ask Kagome."  
  
Now it was Kagome's turn to become nervous. "What does he mean Kagome?"  
  
"Rimeregnant" Kagome mumbled.   
  
"What was that honey?" Kurama asked.   
  
Kagome's face became redder. "I"M PREGNANT!"  
  
Kurama stood there for a while, the words slowly seeping into his head. The next moment, he was on the ground, having fainted.   
  
Kagome sweatdropped, "I hope he doesn't do that when I have the baby."   
  
--------------------------------  
  
----fast forward, months later------  
  
"breathe honey, breathe."  
  
Kagome's anger was quickly growing at Kurama.   
  
"I AM breathing." She screamed Kagome's grip tightened on his hand.   
  
Kurama felt like his fingers were about to break off if she squeezed any harder.   
  
"Almost there, one more push!" Kagome heard the doctor say.   
  
With one last push, the baby was out, crying could be heard through out the room.   
  
Kagome and Kurama, looked on, tears in their eyes.   
  
"You have a beautiful baby boy." One of the nurses said. The nurse placed the small baby boy in her arms.   
  
Kagome smiled down, the little baby slowly opened his eyes, gold eyes stared back at Kagome.   
  
More tears appeared in Kagome's eyes. The memory of a familar gold eyes popped in her mind. Inuyasha... Inuyasha was given a second chance, this time, as a full blooded demon. Kagome saw the little boy smile, the same familiar smile she remembered. She hoped Kikyou was given a second chance too, maybe this time, they would both live happily.   
  
"Let's name him Inuyasha Kurama Higurashi." Kagome said to her mate.   
  
But when she turned to look at Kurama, she found him on the floor. Kagome sweat dropped.   
  
He had fainted again.   
  
Well here you go, the epilogue. I'm giving you one more chance to review for a sequel before I move on to my other fic. So if you want a sequel, review and tell me!!!   
  
For those who stuck with this story, deep thanks are given.   
  
Japanese Dreamer 


	17. AN: Sequal or not?

AN:   
  
The reviews are in and happily enough you guys want a sequel! So I'll give you a sequel..... once i think of what to put in it..... it'll probably be out this week........ maybe........ not making any promises.   
  
Well anyway, the sequel will be out later on and my new story too! Look out for it!   
  
Once again ( I repeat myself to much) thanks for the reviews, i loved reading them.   
  
kay well nothing else to say so i'll leave now   
  
Ja Ne! JD 


	18. Sequel's out!

AN:   
  
Okay all, the sequel is finally out! YAY!!! Anyway, it's called Waking Up. I wrote up the first chapter and is already working on the second chapter. So guys PLEASE go check it out! I need reviews! lol well anyway, go check it out and tell me what u think!   
  
JD (I write short author's note don't I?) I'll leave now... 


End file.
